It's All For You
by Yukkari
Summary: Could it be possible for someone to control the very soul within you?  Inuyasha is being plagued by the events in his dreams.  Could a greater force be at work?  And could this cause him to do something he will later regret?  Rated T for LaVi  NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, the story and its original characters are mine.

**A/N:** Anytime you see italics, it is a flashback or a character's thoughts. There may be times when italics are used for emphasis as well.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Unwavering Retreat**

"Dreams. It's all I live for now. The dreams that bring Kagome back to me. Yes, I know it's strange, for I never confessed my true feelings. But now I fear I will never again have her in my life. So, I tell you. Everything.

It began over fifty years ago when Kikyo pinned me to that tree. I had no idea that fifty years later I would be released from the spell put on me. Then again, you know all that. Everyone seems to know all that. But it was strange. This new girl was so familiar. I could smell Kikyo, but it was not her at all. Kagome was… well…"

"Will you be able to continue?"

"Yes, I have to Miroku. I need to tell you."

"But why me, Inuyasha? What about me makes you want to talk about it?"

"You are the only one who stayed…"

Inuyasha turned his head slightly, to avoid the gaze of Miroku. It had been a year since Kagome last entered the well and disappeared into her own time. Inuyasha was left with questions and not enough answers. The well was his only solace. He returned there as often as he could, for his quest for the jewel shards had been interrupted.

Miroku glanced around the area once again. The well had not been cared for, therefore weeds seemed to seal the entrance. The air was still and quiet. Ever since the defeat of Naraku, things had been quite uneventful. The jewel was almost complete, but Inuyasha was still missing a few. Yet, they had returned to this place once again. It was as if Inuyasha no longer desired the jewel.

Sango and Kirara had left six months previously when it was clear that Naraku would not return. Miroku hated to see them go, but he chose to stay back with Inuyasha to make sure he was going to be okay. Shippo followed them for a while longer, but soon he continued on his way. Myoga the Flea, Miroku noticed, had disappeared for a while as well, maybe believing that his duty to Inuyasha and the others was finished. Whatever their reason, everyone had left, including Kagome.

Miroku stared at the well once again. Kagome's well. It had acted as a portal between her world and theirs. Miroku thought back to the day Kagome left…

"_You don't understand Inuyasha! You never did!" Kagome screamed._

"_What do you mean I don't understand?"_

"_Ugh… All you care about are those stupid jewel shards!"_

"_Of course that's what I care about!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I thought you knew that by now! I'm going to use the jewel to become a full-fledged demon!"_

"_Yes, so you keep saying," Miroku mumbled to no one in particular._

"_You stay out of this!" Inuyasha turned his attention towards the monk. "It has nothing to do with you!"_

_Kagome, furious with the half-demon, began walking away. "Hey, wait! Where are you going? Get back here! I'm not through with you!" Inuyasha yelled after her._

"_SIT!" Kagome fired back causing Inuyasha to crash into the ground. Kagome made her way to his level form and leaned in close so that only he could hear. "Don't ever follow me, got that? Stay where you are and let me go home. I never want to see you again. I'm going home. I HATE YOU!" she finished screaming in his ear._

_Inuyasha remained pinned to the ground as Kagome made her way back to the well._

Miroku sighed as he went to sit next to Inuyasha. "Okay. Tell me what you need to tell me."

Inuyasha slowly raised his head to look into Miroku's eyes. "You know something? I never told her. I never once told her. And I know that's why she left." Inuyasha chuckled a little as his gaze fell once again. "I would do anything to have her back…"

**

* * *

A/N: **Although it may seem like it is about Inuyasha and Kagome the whole way, Sesshomaru comes into play a little later. Don't worry :o) I am not trying to mislead you in any way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Slipping Away**

Kagome sighed as she sat in class. She had finally begun to catch up and was anxiously awaiting the last day of school so she could forget about books and relax for a while. Yet something else still troubled her. Why hadn't Inuyasha followed her? She knew that she had told him not to, but when was the last time he listened to her? Why this one time?

Finally the bell rang and Kagome rushed to leave. She would sit by the well as she had done every day for a year, wondering if Inuyasha would ever come through. Her family always told her to just go back and talk to him, but she knew she couldn't. This was one thing that Inuyasha had to figure out on his own.

* * *

Suddenly Inuyasha stood. He made his way to the well. "What if I just went through and talked to her? It wouldn't be that bad. I mean, she probably is over it by now."

"Are you insane?" Miroku suddenly sprang to life beside Inuyasha. "You can't go in there! She told you to stay away!"

"Yeah, but, I have. And it obviously isn't working for me. I just need to see her."

"Inuyasha, listen to me. For once in your life, listen to me." Miroku rose and stood next to Inuyasha. "You don't want to go in there. I know you don't. You understand that this is her issue to figure out. Plus, it is more thrilling when the woman comes to you," he finished with a grin.

Inuyasha paused for a moment. "You're probably right. Besides – if she really wanted to talk to me she would have come for me." And with that he began to walk away from the well.

Miroku quickly gathered his bearings and began to follow, only at a safe distance. Inuyasha was acting very strangely, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of any blow. Except, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Inuyasha freeze on the path before him. As a result, Miroku collided with his still form.

"Hey! Watch it Miroku!"

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying any mind to the situation."

"Just don't do it again!"

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha," Miroku stated with a little bow. "But, may I ask, why have we stopped here?"

"I smell something."

Miroku suddenly felt the presence of a great evil. _How had I not noticed it before?_ Miroku attempted to locate the position of the presence when Inuyasha went tearing into the trees. "HEY! Wait up!" screamed Miroku as he struggled to follow.

It wasn't long before they stood face to face with the being that each of them had sensed. "So, it's you," whispered Inuyasha under his breath.

"Yes," replied Sesshomaru. "I am surprised you did not notice me sooner. Your powers are waning, my brother."

Inuyasha lowered his head. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"My dear brother, what do you think I want?"

Miroku turned towards Sesshomaru, standing in between the brothers. "He is not going to give you the Tetsusaiga! He is not that…" he began but was interrupted by the Tetsusaiga whizzing past his head on its way to Sesshomaru.

"Here. Take it. It means nothing to me anymore."

The sword landed directly in front of Sesshomaru. "That was almost too easy, brother. Tell me, what is troubling you?"

"It is no concern of yours. Just take the sword and leave me alone," Inuyasha declared as he turned his back to the two forms in front of him.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother wondering what would be going on inside of his mind. As he looked around he noticed something missing. Smirking, he realized what, or more specific who, it was. "So, brother, where is the girl?"

"What girl?"

A small chuckle escaped Sesshomaru's lips. "Rin – Go take hold of the Tetsusaiga. I, unfortunately, will not be able to carry it yet."

Rin slowly moved towards the sword. Miroku quickly reacted, putting himself between the girl and the Tetsusaiga. "You cannot have this sword!" Turning back to Inuyasha, the monk cried, "What are you thinking? You can't give him the Tetsusaiga!"

"Why not?" Inuyasha calmly replied. "I have no use for it anymore. No one to protect."

"Snap out of it!" Miroku exclaimed. "Do you understand what you are doing?"

Inuyasha turned to face the monk. His eyes were cold. "More than I ever have. I am willing to give anything… anything…" he trailed off.

The smirk returned to Sesshomaru's face. "Now monk, let Rin retrieve my sword."

Miroku, after a moment of hesitation, had no choice but to move aside. He watched as Rin moved forward, took the sword, and returned to Sesshomaru's side. He shook his head as Sesshomaru turned to go and as he disappeared into the forest. "Inuyasha… I think it's time you go find Kagome. Before we are all killed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Misplaced**

"Kagome, hunny," she heard her mother call. "Are you out here?"

"Yes, mom!" she called back.

"Okay, just wanted to tell you that it is almost time for dinner," she stated as she entered the doorway.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Hojo is here to see you."

"Hojo? What is he doing here?"

"He says he's worried about you. That you weren't the same in school today."

Kagome agreed. All she could think about was Inuyasha. She couldn't believe a whole year had gone by since she had seen him. She was sure he would have come through to talk to her by now. At least yell at her. She shrugged her shoulders and stood. After a moment of hesitation she stated, "Okay, I'll be right out. Tell him I'm coming."

Kagome's mother nodded and began to return to the house. Kagome thought back to what had happened about three months previous…

"_Kagome!"_

_She turned towards Hojo, who was running frantically towards her. "What is it?"_

"_Well, I was just wondering if you would like to attend a movie or something sometime. Perhaps Saturday? I noticed you had been in school a lot more often so I figured you must be feeling better."_

_Kagome thought for a moment. She realized that there was no reason why she couldn't adhere to his request. "Okay, sure. That would be great."_

_Hojo smiled as he waved goodbye._

Kagome smiled a little as she entered the house.

* * *

Miroku's gaze traveled up to the top of the tree where Inuyasha was sitting. Never having been good at climbing, he was stranded at the bottom while Inuyasha sulked. "Inuyasha, come down from there. Nothing is going to get better if you don't do anything to help."

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Sometimes a guy just needs to think."

Miroku shook his head. Without the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha would be extremely vulnerable. Plus, his demon blood could take over. And with the New Moon approaching, Miroku had no time to waste. "Fine, be that way. I'm going to find Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha glared down at the monk. "What? You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"He's my brother!" Inuyasha sprung from the tree, landing in front of Miroku. "Therefore, it is my responsibility to kill him."

"Fine, Inuyasha. But you don't have your sword," Miroku stated, rather matter-of-factly.

"What are you tal…" Inuyasha started, reaching for his sword. He went to retaliate, but realized the truth in Miroku's statement when the hilt of the Tetsusaiga was not to be found. He crouched back, his face turning a nice shade of red. Crossing his legs in front of the monk, Inuyasha slowly sank to the ground, almost wishing he could disappear into it. "Did I really do that?"

"Come on Inuyasha," Miroku stated. "It didn't happen that long ago."

"I don't remember giving it to anyone," Inuyasha uttered, trying hard to recall.

"You mean you don't actually remember?" Miroku asked, shocked.

"A little," he answered a little disbelieving, "but it all seems so blurry."

Miroku stepped back, a little astonished. How could he not remember? He had given the Tetsusaiga to his brother, Sesshomaru, and yet he didn't realize it. What was really going on with Inuyasha? Deep down? Was it just that Kagome wasn't around or was something sinister going on under their very noses? Miroku did not sense any evil auras, but that did not necessarily mean anything. That had been made all too clear in their confrontations with Naraku.

"Who did I give it to?" Inuyasha's question started Miroku out of his trance. The question raised caused serious alarm in the mind of the monk. "Who did you give it to?" he retaliated back. Inuyasha looked at Miroku with pleading eyes. "You really don't know?"

Inuyasha hung his head in shame. "I remember talking with Sesshomaru and then…" Inuyasha paused for a moment. "No… not him! Tell me it wasn't him!" Inuyasha screamed out of desperation, rising to meet Miroku's stare.

Miroku could no longer look Inuyasha in the eye. He listened as Inuyasha sank back into the ground. When the monk finally mustered enough strength to gaze upon the half-demon, Inuyasha was staring forward, not a sound escaping him. Concerned, he asked, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

Nothing. Not a sound. "We can get it back. Sesshomaru still cannot wield the Tetsusaiga, so there is the chance he has not gone near it. All we have to do is find him."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"We just have to look for him. He couldn't be far."

"Only one problem, Miroku. I can't smell him."

Miroku glimpsed up into the rapidly darkening sky – tomorrow would be the New Moon. It was clear that Inuyasha's demon powers were waning. Soon he would be rendered helpless. "Damn," he muttered under his breath.

"You can say that again," Inuyasha replied.

"By the time you get your powers back, Sesshomaru could be anywhere."

"And knowing him he is guarding that sword with his life. My sword. How could I be so stupid?" Inuyasha shouted, jumping to his feet.

"There is every reason to believe that you were under a spell," Miroku tried to come up with an explanation.

"A spell?"

"Although it is obvious that you miss Kagome, that could not render you as feeble as you have been behaving. Reminiscing is one thing; in fact even guilt is normal, but giving up your sword to your brother? That's not natural."

Inuyasha listened as the monk lay out his reasoning. If he was under a spell, what else had he done that he couldn't remember? And who was controlling it? "So, what you are saying is that someone is out there to get me? Again?"

"Pretty much. That's what I figure," the monk replied. "It might be some renegade demon with a piece of the jewel shard. They may know you have the majority of it. We'll only know this, however, if we get Kagome back he…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Miroku!" Inuyasha cut him off. "There is no way I am going to get her! She told me to stay, so I am staying!"

"So sit isn't the only command that you follow now."

Inuyasha growled. "Why you little! I'll get you for that!"

Miroku ducked out of the way of Inuyasha's fist. "You know, hitting me isn't going change anything," he stated as he continued to move out of the way.

"Maybe not, but it will make me feel better."

Finally one of Inuyasha's punches landed on the back of Miroku's head. He fell to the ground with a grunt. "So," he started, rubbing the newly formed bump, "did it work? Feel better?"

"Feh," murmured Inuyasha with a shrug.

"Okay then. Can we move on now?" Miroku regained his bearings and stood, expecting Inuyasha to continue along the path. All of a sudden, he felt an evil presence approaching them. He could see that Inuyasha felt it too. "A demon is near here."

"Very near," came Inuyasha's reply.

Suddenly a weasel demon burst into view, obviously after the jewel shards. "I'll take care of it, Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, attempting to push the half-demon out of the way.

"No way Miroku! I don't need my sword to finish this lowlife off!"

With hardly another word, Miroku stood back and watched as Inuyasha seemed to fly into the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing his claws across the sky. In a mere instance, the weasel demon went from being whole to being reduced to mere pieces. Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground as the bits of the carcass rained down. "Disappointing," Inuyasha uttered.

"Why's that?" Miroku inquired

"No jewel shard on him. Okay, now we can go," Inuyasha declared as he went to rejoin his companion.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy my story so far – please review if you do (and even if you don't). I would love to hear from you – comments, suggestions… anything. So don't hesitate! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Apprehension**

Sesshomaru tried, once again, to put his hand on the sword. Once again, he was rejected. "Hmm…"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "Why isn't it letting you pick it up?"

Sesshomaru diverted his attention away from the sword and towards Rin, the only human to which he had grown slightly attached. "It's only because it does not realize who its real master is."

Jaken piped up from below, "The sword must accept that you are most powerful."

Sesshomaru disregarded Jaken's comment and began walking away. "Rin," he said over his shoulder, "take the sword again and try not to fall behind."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied, eagerly grabbing the sword and following, Jaken running close behind trying not to trip.

* * *

"Bye Hojo!" Kagome yelled back to him as she waved. "See you tomorrow in class!"

Hojo smiled as he disappeared around the corner. Kagome continued her way home, skipping slightly. Suddenly she realized that Inuyasha had not crossed her mind once that day. Inuyasha…

"I wonder what he is up to…" Kagome said to herself as she climbed the front steps of her home.

* * *

"We don't have time for this, monk!" Inuyasha growled to Miroku, who was paying him no mind.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you had a place that we could rest for the night?"

"Miroku! Are you even listening to me?"

Completely ignoring Inuyasha's rants, Miroku continued, "We just need a place to stay. We have been traveling for a very long time and need to relax so we can continue in the morning."

The villager's eyes drifted between Miroku and Inuyasha. "A monk and a demon? What an interesting pair of traveling companions."

"Yes, yes, we know," Miroku began to grow impatient. The hours of daylight the travelers had left were quickly disappearing below the horizon. "Do you have a place here for us to stay or not?"

"And the monk is a little aggressive on top of it all," was the villager's reply. "So be it. There is room enough for you, monk, while the demon will need to find another village to stay in."

"What?" Inuyasha cut into the conversation. "Why is it that I have to go somewhere else while he can stay?"

"Can't trust demons. For all we know you are planning on killing us in our sleep."

"Don't you think if I wanted to kill you I would've done it already?" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Raising his voice slightly, he spoke to Miroku, "Come on. It's almost dark, Miroku. You can stay if you want, but I'm going to keep moving."

"Yes, we better move along," Miroku agreed.

The man watched as the monk and the demon continued along the path. "What an odd pairing, those two…"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you are enjoying your reading. Please review if you get the chance. Also, I know this is a slightly shorter chapter, and that there is not much in it, but I will be updating again next week sometime (probably expect a chapter per week), so keep checking back! Have a great day! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wandering Memories**

The sun was setting. A New Moon. Sango looked around her hut. It seemed pretty bare, for she was rarely there to actually take care of it. Demon slaying took up a lot of her time lately, for even though Naraku was gone, the demons still sought the Shikon Jewel. The same jewel that Inuyasha now possessed.

Her thoughts wandered to the half-demon. It had been so long since she last saw him. Were Shippo and Miroku still accompanying him on his travels? She knew she would have stayed if the memory of Kohaku did not plague her still. She had set off to find him, knowing that he had to be released of Naraku's control. Although she had seen no sign of him yet, she had not given up hope.

Miroku's face suddenly flashed before her eyes. Miroku – the man with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, even if he was a pervert. She smiled slightly at this. He had changed, though, she noticed. He was not as _much_ of a pervert anymore. At least he wasn't when she left. The last time she had seen him was nearly six months ago. He had chosen to stay behind and remain with Inuyasha, though it pained her to leave him. Her heart ached for him, but understood his reasoning. Inuyasha needed someone there with him, to fight with him. To be his friend. After Kagome left, Inuyasha hadn't been the same. Sango knew Miroku would attempt to find out why, even if they both knew it was because of Kagome.

Sango shook her head a little and turned towards her companion, Kirara. The two-tailed cat stretched and meowed softly. Sango nodded, "I need to go back. Let's just go and check in. I'm sure they would like to see us as well."

Kirara purred lightly as Sango pet the top of her head. "I just want to make sure they are okay," she whispered. Breathing deeply, she rose to put on her armor. Once everything was situated she took hold of her Hiratsu and climbed upon Kirara's back. Within minutes they were off, scouring the forests below for any sight of their friends.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the monk from over the fire. "It's weird, you know?"

"What is?" Miroku asked before he took a bite out of the smoked fish in his hand. He was starving and was barely able to catch enough in the stream to satisfy his hunger. No village would take them in, though the threat of demons had diminished. Dark had closed in too fast for them to worry about it though, for they had to find a place to hide. Settling for a little cave tucked away into the forest, they built a fire and began to cook a meal.

"All this regret I feel," Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha, now fully human, realized all the emotions flowing through his blood. He felt regret for not telling Kagome how much he needed her to stay. He felt something tug his heart when he thought back to their time together. He felt true pain when he recalled the memory of the day she left – the day he let her go. Why hadn't he stopped her?

Miroku finished his bite and looked longingly into the dancing flames. "Regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes small, like doing a bad thing. Sometimes bigger. Some of us have little time to worry about regret, for we are looking forward to the future. Some of us fight to forget regret, only to have it show up when we stop." He paused for a moment and met Inuyasha's eyes. Tears began to form as he recalled his own regret. His eyes returned to the fire as he finished, "One of our biggest regrets is not what we did, but what we didn't do – what we didn't say."

Inuyasha continued to watch Miroku. What had come over him all of a sudden? He watched as the monk wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't long before Miroku returned to his meal, only eating a little slower than before. For a moment, when Miroku looked at him through the fire, Inuyasha could see the pain in the monk's eyes. It must have been Sango. Inuyasha concluded that Miroku missed Sango more than he would admit. In fact, ever since Sango left Miroku had not laid a hand on another woman. Why hadn't Inuyasha noticed it before? He looked at his own serving of fish, but felt no desire to eat. "Look at us, Miroku. Sitting by a fire, just the two of us, feeling sorry for ourselves."

"Yeah, never would have believed it."

For a split second, Inuyasha saw a smile flicker on the monk's face, but only for a moment. Inuyasha concluded that it was the atmosphere of the moment, with the fire and the quiet night, that was making these feelings emerge. He looked up into the sky and noticed all the stars surrounding the place where the moon should be. _Tomorrow will be different_, Inuyasha thought to himself, _it has to be_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Midnight Engagement**

Kagome sat on her bed as she set her alarm for the next day. After that task was accomplished, she sighed heavily. It wasn't long before her brother, Sota, sauntered by her room. "Are you okay, sis?" he asked, with real concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sota. Just miss everybody is all."

"Why don't you go back and see them? At least say goodbye and stuff. I hate seeing you like this all the time."

Kagome could not believe how grown up her brother seemed. He understood things that Kagome couldn't grasp. "Maybe you're right. I should go back for a little while at least. Maybe I'll go right now," she stated, pushing herself off her bed.

"Right now? While it's so dark outside?"

"That's right, it's the New Moon tonight, isn't it?" Kagome remembered. "Inuyasha will be human tonight." Kagome paused for a moment. "I need to go now. Otherwise I might convince myself not to. Besides," she said with a smile, "I need to return this jewel shard anyway!"

And with that, Kagome began getting ready. Sota watched his sister as he had many times, or at least how he used to. Kagome was always happier when she returned from the Feudal Era – after she had seen Inuyasha. He hoped that seeing him again would lift her spirits, for he hated seeing his sister like this. Her entire attitude had changed. Every time she would think of Inuyasha, he could sense her heartstrings pull on her emotions. She wouldn't admit it, but Sota knew something was wrong. At least he had finally convinced her to go back, if only this one time. He just wished she would go in the morning when it wasn't so dark. "Make sure you tell mom that you are going, Kagome," Sota advised her.

"That's a good idea, Sota. Well, I'll see you when I get back. I shouldn't be long this time," she finished while walking out the door. Peeking her head back into her room, she smiled at her brother. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, little brother!" And with that, her head disappeared from view. _Be careful sis…_ Sota thought as he followed her out.

* * *

Watching Inuyasha and Miroku through the trees was becoming old to Kouga. He had slipped away from his tribe, hoping to catch up to Kagome. He hadn't seen her in a long while and was curious as to why. So, he followed his nose to this spot and had been watching the two men eating for about an hour. Neither talked much, and Kouga wondered what tension existed between them. It was the New Moon, however, so Inuyasha was human. However, Kagome was nowhere to be found. Finally growing too impatient to wait any longer, he emerged from his hiding place and showed himself. Both jumped at the sight of him but soon relaxed. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, looking from one face to the other.

"Home," Inuyasha answered. "You should go home too."

Kouga laughed. "No way mutt-face. Now, where is she?"

"I told you where she is," Inuyasha began to grow irritated.

"What did you do to her?"

"NOTHING!" Inuyasha lost it.

"Sure you didn't, mutt-face."

"Just go away Kouga! You are not needed, nor wanted, here!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku interjected. "Kouga, why don't you stay and have some food with us?"

"That would be great monk! Move over, mutt-face!" And with that he pushed Inuyasha over, stealing his place in front of the fire. However, Inuyasha did nothing to retaliate, for he noticed some movement in the trees. Standing up and moving towards the source, Inuyasha began to investigate. "What's going on?" Kouga asked. "Wait, that's Kagome's scent!" he exclaimed as he rose quickly to follow Inuyasha.

"Ka – Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered. He didn't quite believe Kouga, but if he could smell her, there could be no other explanation.

Unfortunately it was too dark out to see. Inuyasha squinted in the attempt to locate the movement once again, but was distracted by a noise overhead. Scanning upwards, Inuyasha noticed Kirara fly by. _Sango?_ Inuyasha wondered. _What is she doing here?_

He was brought back to the task at hand when Kouga ran past him further into the trees. Inuyasha went to follow, but Miroku was there to hold him back. "Better stay back. Who knows what's hiding in those woods." This left Inuyasha with no choice but to wait for Kouga to return with whomever was hiding in the shadows.

A few minutes passed before Sango and Kirara landed by the fire. Miroku and Inuyasha turned to greet them and were met with Shippo flying at them with incredible speed. "I missed you guys so much!" he exclaimed, pulling on Inuyasha's hair and clothing. Just as Inuyasha was about to punch the little fox demon on the head, Kouga appeared into the clearing, Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha froze, fist in air, at the sight of her. He forgot Shippo completely as Kagome released herself from Kouga's grip and put her feet on the ground. "Ka – Kagome?" Inuyasha stammered once again, still not believing his eyes.

"Inuyasha," was Kagome's only reply.

The two looked at each other for what seemed like hours. The others seemed to melt away from their view and fade into the surrounding landscape. However, Inuyasha soon began to feel a little peculiar. It felt as if his head weighed much more than it normally did and his knees became weak. It was difficult for him to remain standing. Suddenly, Inuyasha's knees began to buckle. His dark brown eyes broke away from the shared gaze and rolled back slightly. "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, "are you okay?"

"Is he fainting?" Kouga asked taking a step forward.

Before Inuyasha hit the ground, he managed to whisper Kagome's name once again, reaching out his hand to her. Miroku was there to grab his head before it hit the ground. It wasn't long before Kagome reached him as well. Soon, the entire group crowded around, wondering why Inuyasha had fallen. Inuyasha's hand, still extended, slowly returned to his side. His eyes remained open, but it seemed that they were looking upon something else – somewhere else. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, little buddy," Miroku answered. "But it looks as if he's unconscious."

"Do you think it's because of me?" Kagome asked, worried.

"I don't think so," Miroku responded.

"But what else could it be?" Sango wondered, unable to look away from Inuyasha's prostrate form.

"He has been acting strange lately," Miroku contemplated aloud. "What with giving his sword to Sesshomaru and…"

"WHAT!?" the entire company exclaimed together, their eyes moving from Inuyasha to Miroku.

The monk's mouth twisted back into a nervous grin. "Umm… Well… Hehe…"

Their attention returned to Inuyasha when they heard him mutter, "Ki – Kikyo…" His breathing had become ragged and his head was twitching from side to side. "How could… I thought…?" And with that, he was still once again.

_What is going on Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought. _What has happened to you?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Author of Souls**

Sesshomaru was getting nowhere with the Tetsusaiga. Although he wouldn't show it, he was getting frustrated. Rin was off a bit in the clearing, playing with Jaken as usual. It was difficult to see very far for the moon was not out in the sky. However, Sesshomaru sensed a presence hiding in the trees. He turned away from the sword and looked into the trees. "Rin… Don't move…"

Rin nodded and remained still. Jaken stayed close to her, although Sesshomaru said nothing to him. Then Sesshomaru leaped into the air, disappearing into a sea of green. After a few moments he emerged, followed by a despicable looking creature. This creature seemed to almost slither along the ground, though it was obvious it was walking on its two slightly bent legs. It resembled a snake, but it had too many human features to be just that. It ambled behind Sesshomaru like a pet following its master, but it looked as if Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with it. It carried a quill and scroll in one hand and a small bowl in the other. It seemed pretty occupied with the bowl, careful not to spill any of its contents. Jaken found it almost humorous the way it was pleading with Sesshomaru. "Please, oh my lord, will you just listen to my plea for a moment?" the creature was calling.

"Why should the great lord Sesshomaru listen to the likes of you?" Jaken piped up. "You have no business bothering him with…"

"Stop, Jaken," Sesshomaru calmly retorted. "What is it that you plea?" he turned towards the lizard like demon.

It smiled and cleared its throat before it continued, "I can help you."

"I do not accept help from those who do not announce themselves," Sesshomaru stated as he turned away once again.

"Oh, forgive me, my lord," the creature replied, still not losing his concentration on the bowl. "I am Seppuku, the author of souls."

"Seppuku, is it?" Sesshomaru muttered. "What exactly do you want?"

"Just look into my bowl, for it is playing Inuyasha's story as we speak," Seppuku grinned evilly, holding the small bowl out for him to see.

Sesshomaru, slightly overcome with curiosity, gazed into the bowl Seppuku was holding out. He grinned slightly as he saw Inuyasha fall into complete darkness.

* * *

Inuyasha was plunged into darkness. He could not move, but he could feel a pain shooting through his shoulder. He could feel the bark of a tree on his back. There was no doubting his fate he realized. He was bound to the tree by Kikyo's spell. _Where is everyone?_ Inuyasha questioned without saying a word. _Where are all the others? Or wait… Were they just a dream? Sent to me by Kikyo's spell just to torture me?_

After being met with silence for a moment, a voice suddenly seeped into Inuyasha's mind. "I can take you back there if you want. I was trying to keep you from meeting your fate, but I can take you back if that is what you desire."

Inuyasha was slowly losing his grip on the situation. He wanted to go back, however he did not know where that was any longer. Where had he been? Had he really been anywhere except this tree? Kikyo's spell was beginning to plague his memory – destroy his memory.

"Very well," the voice returned. "I will take you back to where I found you. But, one thing – I am going to warn you – once you go back, you must remain there. Still want to go?"

_Yes…_ Inuyasha barely could muster enough strength to think the word.

"Very well."

Mere moments later, Inuyasha was lying on a mat – the tree no longer pinned to his back. However, he was unable to move his arms and legs. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with a sharp pain race through his head. His head continued to pound as he attempted to survey his surroundings. The room he was in was pitch black – no light was emitted from anywhere. Suddenly candles went ablaze all around him causing him to squint a little. The sudden blaze of light did not help his head as he closed his eyes to try to subside the pain. Taking a deep breath, he finally opened them again and immediately noticed a slight movement beside him. "Who – Who's there?" he managed to choke out softly.

"Don't pretend you don't know," a voice replied.

Inuyasha searched his memory to link the voice with a face. It wasn't long before an image flashed in front of his eyes and he recognized it. "Mir – Miroku?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"What is going on? Why can't I move my arms and legs?"

"Don't pretend you don't know," the monk repeated, stepping further into the light.

Inuyasha could not help but notice the coldness radiating from Miroku's eyes. "I don't understand, Miroku. What happened?" Inuyasha asked sincerely, raising his head and shoulders off the mat in order to figure out the problem. Without a moment's hesitation, Miroku's staff swung and stopped just short of striking Inuyasha's neck with a fatal blow. Inuyasha froze, his eyes growing wide. Slowly, he returned his head to the mat. "Why? W – Why are you…"

"WHY?" Miroku shouted. "Don't give me that Inuyasha! You know exactly why!"

Inuyasha cringed a little at Miroku's outburst. He wondered what could have been done to cause a reaction like that. Looking around the room, trying desperately to remember what had happened, his eyes fell upon Sango. She was standing in a dimly lit corner, dressed in full armor, grasping her Hiraikotsu ready to attack at any moment. "Sango?" Inuyasha whispered. "Do you know what happened? Tell Miroku I really didn't…"

"Just stop, Inuyasha," Sango hissed under her breath. "You have no right to plea."

"I don't understand," he appealed to Sango. "I really don't know what the deal is!"

"Miroku," Sango stepped towards Inuyasha, "please let me take care of him. I can just cut him in half and…"

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha screamed in fear. "Cut me in half? What are you talking about? What the hell is going on? Miroku? Sango? Why are you guys talking like this?"

What seemed to be a stroke of luck, Miroku stepped in front of Sango stopping her advancement. This did not calm Inuyasha's nerves though, for now he fully saw the hatred that was conveyed in Miroku's stare. "Stay back and let me handle it."

"Wait a minute… Miroku… Can't we talk about this?" Inuyasha became frantic with worry. "Don't I get a chance to defend myself?"

"You are just trying to delay the inevitable," came Miroku's response.

"Maybe so… but I should still get a chance…"

"You didn't give her a chance," Sango added from behind Miroku, anger and pain obviously evident in her voice.

"Give who a chance? Who are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned.

Miroku shook his head yet did take his eyes off of Inuyasha. "I can't get the image out of my head and you are saying you don't even remember? I thought you cared for her – we all did."

Inuyasha still did not know what Miroku and Sango were talking about. They acted like he should know everything that happened, but his mind was a blank slate. He looked away from his friends, or the people who used to be his friends, and attempted to focus once again. His hands came into view and he realized first that he was human – his claws were not there. It must be the New Moon. However, it wasn't until he looked away that a second realization crossed his mind. Blood. His hands were stained with blood. Tiny droplets ran up his sleeves. Suddenly Kagome's image flashed in front of his eyes. He began to thrash violently, pulling on the binding that held him down. He finally understood why he couldn't move his arms or legs – Miroku and the others had tied him down and he didn't have enough strength as a human to break free. "Kagome?" he began to call out, hoping she would step out from one of the countless shadows being thrown about by the candlelight surrounding him. "KAGOME!"

Miroku nodded slowly. "So, you do remember after all."

Inuyasha stopped moving and stared at Miroku – at his cold eyes. "Wh – What happened to Kagome?"

"You bastard!" Sango shouted. "You killed her! You killed Kagome! Don't you see the blood on your hands? YOU KILLED HER!"

Inuyasha slowly turned towards his bloodstained hands. "I killed her?" he mumbled, tears beginning to swell in his eyes.

"Yes," Miroku countered, "and now you must die."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Trivial**

"Why do you bother me with such trivial matters?" Sesshomaru questioned Seppuku. "What does all this mean to me?"

"Inuyasha is trapped in my world," Seppuku snickered, "and until I release him, his soul is mine."

"Yet why have you come to me?"

"I am simply doing you a favor."

"I need no favors from you," Sesshomaru growled, slashing his poisonous claws in Seppuku's direction. However, Seppuku was able to avoid them – barely. Unfortunately for him, his concentration was broken as he moved and his hold on Inuyasha's soul wavered. Soon Inuyasha would be able to break free from the vision. "NO!" Seppuku exclaimed. He turned on Sesshomaru, shouting, "You fool! He will surely break from my story! You have ruined everything!"

"Fool am I? I am inclined to think otherwise," Sesshomaru answered, drawing Tokijin from his belt.

Realizing his mistake, Seppuku fell to his knees in front of Sesshomaru. "I am sorry, my lord. I did not mean to allow my tongue to slip so. I am not strong in the area of controlling my temper. I will try to make up for my mistake. I know! I will kill Inuyasha for you!"

"I do not need your help to kill my own brother," Sesshomaru stated, returning his sword to his belt. He then turned his back on the desperate creature and began to walk away once again. Rin, who had been watching from a safe distance, hurriedly took hold of the Tetsusaiga and followed. Jaken, yelling to the both of them to not leave him behind, grabbed the reins of Ah-Un and struggled to keep up.

This left Seppuku alone, reflecting on what had transpired. "I will get you for this Sesshomaru," he hissed under his breath. "It would be a pleasure to kill both brothers."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know this is EXTREMELY short, but I wanted to save the next part for another chapter. Trust me, the next chapter is longer, I promise. :o) Hope you enjoy the story so far – hope to hear your opinions on it as well. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Scarred Association**

Inuyasha's body remained still. His eyes twitched under the lids, but they did not open. The company had not dared to move him so they gathered around him instead of the fire, anxiously awaiting any movement. A chill slowly set in among them, but no one seemed to notice. It had been quite a while since Inuyasha had collapsed in front of them and they were sure the sun would rise soon. Above all else, though, they all hoped everything would be okay and that their friend would wake up.

Kouga held Kagome close but she did not acknowledge it. Her eyes remained fixed on Inuyasha. He felt that familiar pang of jealousy that he always felt when he found her and that dog together. He hated the way he always hurt her. Kouga knew he would never do that to her. He would love her and take care of her as a man should. That dog did not know how to treat a woman properly. He just wished that she would pay some attention to him for once. Every time he saw her he was pushed away by her feelings for the mutt. He hugged her a little tighter to assure her that he would always be there to protect her, but he doubted she got the message. Until she did, he would continue trying to prove he was the better man.

Miroku watched Kagome being held by Kouga. Her eyes were filling up with tears once again. It had been so long since he had seen her that he almost forgot that look of pure devotion – or that look of complete worry. Turning away from Kagome his eyes found Sango. He had missed her so much the past few months and silently wished they could have been reunited under better circumstances. He just wanted to take her away from the others and tell her how he felt. Shaking his head slightly, he circled around to focus on Inuyasha once again.

Sango stared at Inuyasha as she tried to place the remaining Jewel Shards. She knew that if this was some renegade demon after the shard Inuyasha possessed, they would all need to know where the rest were located. Kagome had confessed that she still held one, which explained how she was able to travel back through the well. Sango also assumed that Kouga still had the two in his legs, though he avoided the question when asked. She also hoped that Kohaku still had one embedded in his back. Those were the only ones that she could place, but she did not know for sure if there were others lurking somewhere.

Suddenly Inuyasha groaned and his eyes began to flutter. Kagome snapped out of her trance and called his name. Kouga lost his grip on her slightly as she stumbled forward but was able to catch her just before she reached the now animated body of Inuyasha. She called his name again, hoping that he could hear her and would wake up. Once again she felt helpless – doomed to just stand by and watch.

They all focused on Inuyasha as his eyes finally blinked open. However, the smiles on their faces wavered when they saw the look of fear in his eyes. His gaze darted between Miroku and Sango attempting to back pedal away at the same time. Shippo moved out of the way as Inuyasha almost crushed him in his retreat. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly.

At this, Inuyasha turned in Kagome and Kouga's direction. At first he didn't believe what he saw. She was there? And alive? "Kagome? You're okay? Are you okay?" he stumbled over his words.

"Of course I am," Kagome responded a little confused. "I should be asking you that question, though."

Still breathing a little raggedly, Inuyasha shifted his attention to his hand. He was relieved to not see any blood on them. Looking back to Kagome he realized that Kouga was also there. He noticed how close he was to her – he was actually holding her. Immediately forgetting his hands, he reached out to hit him. "I told you not to touch her!"

Quickly stepping between the two, Miroku almost received the blow meant for Kouga. Luckily Inuyasha pulled back just in time. "Hold on Inuyasha!" Miroku declared.

"Why? Why should I leave this flea bitten wolf alone?" Inuyasha growled, still fuming.

"You were just out cold for a long time and the first thing you want to do is attack Kouga?"

"I was? Really?" Inuyasha asked, backing away from Miroku. He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache begin to surface.

"Yeah," Sango replied.

"You really had us worried, Inuyasha," Kagome added.

"I did?"

"Yeah!" Shippo piped in. "What happened to you?"

"Well… Um…" Inuyasha thought hard, desperately trying to come up with anything. "I really don't remember…"

"It was weird though," Sango conversed with Miroku.

"What was that?"

"He seemed almost scared of something – of us," Sango shook her head. "Did you notice that?"

Before Miroku could respond, Inuyasha grunted. "Scared of you? Why would I be scared of you?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Sango retorted. "I just noticed you were scared is all!"

"Let's not get into another argument," Miroku cut in. "It's not what we need right now. Right now we need to talk about what happened."

Inuyasha consented and stood. He felt a little dizzy as he rose but ignored it. He wondered how long he had been out. Taking hold of Kagome's hands, he pulled her to her feet as well. His quick glance at Kouga, meant to warn him if he went any closer, was ignored – soon Kouga was on his feet. "Just leave us alone, will you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"What?" Inuyasha pulled back. "I haven't seen you in a year and I'm not even allowed to talk to you alone?"

"A year?" Kouga questioned. "You've been gone a whole YEAR?"

"You claim to love her and all that, but you haven't noticed her gone?" Inuyasha snickered rather matter-of-factly. "What kind of love is that?"

"Umm… well…" Kouga stammered.

"Never mind all that!" Kagome responded. "It doesn't matter!"

The wolf demon and hanyou turned to look at her. "Fine," Inuyasha finally spoke. "He isn't worth it anyway."

Kouga went to retaliate but stopped when he saw the look Kagome was giving him. "Whatever."

"Okay now that everyone is settled, we can talk about what happened to Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up.

"But I don't know what happened!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"All right, all right," Miroku backed down. "Why don't we get some rest then and we'll talk about it later."

"Yeah, I am kind of tired," Inuyasha realized and then walked over to the fire. He stood for a moment longer and then slowly curled up next to it. Within moments he was fast asleep.

The rest watched him for a little while longer and then began to relax themselves. Kagome went and laid close to Inuyasha, followed close by Kouga. He took up a spot near her. Shippo yawned and stretched before curling up and going to sleep. Miroku and Sango walked a little ways away from the fire to talk. "It's almost dawn," Sango observed looking at the horizon.

"Yes it is," Miroku agreed. "That means Inuyasha will acquire his demon powers again."

Sango nodded. "I wonder if that will help him overcome whoever is after him."

"I don't know."

"Has anyone talked to Kagome yet? You know, about Naraku and everything that has happened since she has been gone?"

Miroku thought for a moment and then shook his head. "I do not believe so because as soon as she arrived Inuyasha… you know…"

"Someone should probably tell her and soon."

"I agree, but we should probably wait until they all wake up," Miroku stated. "It's been a very trying night for everybody."

Sango responded with a nod and a yawn. She knew that they should try to sleep as well, for it was going to take a lot of effort to explain all that had occurred in the past year. Therefore, as the sun began to creep above the horizon, the final two of the company closed their eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Watery Reflection**

Sesshomaru leaned against a nearby tree and watched the sunrise. The moonless night was ending at last. Rin was a little ways off still sleeping on the back of Ah-Un. He knew that carrying around the Tetsusaiga took a lot of energy from the girl, but he still could not take it off her hands. The sword should have been passed on to him, but his father did not give it to him. He had handed it off to the dirt of the family. That mutt had possessed it for so long, but now he had it – even if he could not grasp it.

The confrontation with that demon Seppuku rattled him a little, yet he did not show it. Anyone who claimed to be able to control another person's soul was to be treated with caution. Sesshomaru did not know if what he was seeing in the bowl was actually happening or if it had been a trick to win his trust, but he did not like it. He had seen Inuyasha almost killed by the very humans he called friends. What did it all mean?

It was at this moment that he smelled rain. He could sense it coming. The rain had never truly bothered him and when it came he lifted his head up to look into it. The rain started to slowly drip on Sesshomaru's face until it was sprinkled with a light dusting of water. It wasn't long, however, before the lightness of it turned into a downpour. Sesshomaru continued to look up into it, not even bothering to blink away the drops that fell into his eyes. He took a deep breath and welcomed the cold wetness.

Finally he turned away from the sky and looked back at Rin. She was awake now and watching him from under the covering of some nearby branches. He sighed slightly and began walking over to her. "If you prefer to stay dry, remain here."

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru," the little girl replied.

Sesshomaru walked a little farther away from the trees into the clearing. He walked in the direction where the sun was just barely visible over the horizon – it had not yet reached the clouds that hung overhead. It had been such a clear night that Sesshomaru did not know how these clouds suddenly appeared.

The last time it had rained, Sesshomaru and the others had witnessed the demise of their enemy Naraku. When the fighting had begun, Sesshomaru believed that the half demon Inuyasha had transformed but it was soon revealed that nothing had changed. Yet Sesshomaru witnessed a change nonetheless. There had been a look in his eyes that even sent a slight tremor down Sesshomaru's spine. Inuyasha had struck with a rage unmatched by anyone. Although Sesshomaru did not know what had caused it then, an idea formulated in his mind as the rain began to grow heavy.

As he made his way closer to the horizon, Sesshomaru thought back to the events that followed Naraku's defeat…

_Everyone was standing around the crater that had formed after the attack on Naraku was completed. Inuyasha was a little ways off breathing raggedly. He held the Tetsusaiga in front of him, the blade reverting back to fit into the sheath. Sesshomaru watched as his brother slowly returned the sword to his side and then sank to the ground. _

_Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, followed closely by Shippo. Sango pet Kirara on the head as the cat began to transform into its docile form. Several moments passed before Inuyasha lifted his head. He shifted his gaze to Miroku. "Is it over? Is he gone?" he asked softly._

_The monk then lifted his right hand. He removed the purple cloth that normally adorned his palm. The wind tunnel that would usually be found quickly dissipated, leaving Miroku staring at a normal palm. A small smile became visible on his features as he realized that the curse that Naraku had set upon him had disappeared. Inuyasha smiled slightly for a moment, but then that disappeared as well. "Well, looks like all that is taken care of," he stated as he rose to his feet once again and turned away from the crater._

"_Where are you going, brother?"_

_Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru for the first time since the battle ended. "I have no score with you right now."_

"_That may be so, but I figure we should finish our fight while we are here."_

_Inuyasha snorted, "Look, I'm not in the mood."_

"_Not in the mood?" Sesshomaru smiled a crooked smile. "You looked in the mood a minute ago."_

_Inuyasha shook his head and reached for his sword. "If it's a fight you want – then it's a fight you'll get!" he yelled and lunged at Sesshomaru._

_However, Sesshomaru was able to move out of the way in time to witness Inuyasha's sword slice through nothing but the ground. "What is bothering you my brother?" Sesshomaru questioned._

"_Nothing is bothering me!" Inuyasha growled back, swinging his blade fiercely._

_The others moved quickly under cover to get out of the way. "Something must be bothering you – you seem intent on killing today," Sesshomaru sneered._

"_I'm not intent on killing – you just deserve it!"_

"_I see," Sesshomaru snickered. "All this pent up aggression – I wonder what may be causing it."_

"_I have no aggression pent up! Nothing is causing this except you! Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha snarled as his blade swung a final time. Sesshomaru moved easily out of the way and drew his own sword just as Inuyasha put his away. "Go ahead and kill me. What good will it do?"_

"_It will rid this Earth of your dirty blood!" Sesshomaru answered._

_Inuyasha just stood there watching Sesshomaru intently. Sesshomaru remained where he was, unable to decide what to do. If he killed Inuyasha now it would be over – but why was he giving up so easily? Sesshomaru finally decided to put Tokijin away. "I'm not going to kill you today."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You don't deserve such an honor." And with that, Sesshomaru turned to go, leaving Inuyasha and the others in silence as the rain continued to fall._

Sesshomaru knew at once what had been missing – that girl. She was nowhere to be found that night and therefore it must have been the reason for Inuyasha's hostility. But now, as he neared his brother and the others, he could smell the girl. She had returned, as did all the others. Maybe, he realized, now he would get a decent fight from his brother. Moving slowly forward, Sesshomaru closed in on the group and waited until they could sense his presence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Strings Attached**

Inuyasha sensed the coming of rain before the others. His eyes opened just before the first drops fell. However, he remained curled up beside the fire. His strength, he noticed, had not fully returned, therefore he wanted to wait until the others decided to move. One by one he watched as everyone felt the drops. The rain had picked up considerable intensity before the fire was dissipated completely. Soon the entire company was gathering their belongings - everyone but Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha simply stared off past the extinguished fire into the line of trees. He had sensed Sesshomaru coming, but wondered why he hadn't made himself known. Now he realized that his brother was simply standing there watching. Inuyasha decided to wait before he caused alarm - to wait until he knew what his brother had planned.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha felt another presence approaching his prostrate form. He closed his eyes again as the figure bent down to him. "Go away Kouga," he whispered once the demon was within earshot.

"So you are awake mutt?" Kouga questioned. "Time to get up then. I really don't want to carry you."

"Just leave me alone. I like the rain."

"Yeah, but, see if I leave you here then Kagome will be upset and I don't want that," Kouga responded, slowly beginning to pull up the half demon.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha shouted swinging his arm. He connected with the wolf demon's jaw and Kouga retreated backward a couple of steps. This caught the attention of the rest of the company while Kouga remained a little ways off with a shocked expression adorning his features.

"What the hell was that?" Kouga screamed.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

The rain continued to fall around them as Inuyasha slowly began to rise. However, it was only a moment before he collapsed back down. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran to him.

"Just leave me alone, will ya?" Inuyasha spat at the girl advancing towards him. "I can take care of myself."

Kagome froze a few feet away from her destination. She watched as he again tried to stand, this time accomplishing it. He staggered towards the line of trees, leaving everyone behind him confused and shaken. They all wondered what had gotten into the half demon. "Should someone follow him?" Sango asked.

Miroku, about to reply, turned towards Sango. However, before he was able to utter a single word, a strange feeling arose in the pit of his stomach. He could sense not only one but multiple demonic auras gathering in the distance mainly in the direction that Inuyasha was heading. The monk reacted quickly, grabbing his staff and sprinting towards the stumbling half demon yelling for him to stop. In spite of this, the dog demon continued forward, as if he had no idea what was awaiting him. Suddenly there came a blinding light from the forest and Miroku was forced to stop and cover his eyes. When the light disappeared, so had Inuyasha. Miroku stood stunned as the others approached the spot. There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. The demonic aura had also been driven away. "What happened?" questioned Shippo when he had reached Miroku's side.

"I - I don't know," came the monk's response.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered.

Miroku remained silent. He was as confused as everyone else. The light had appeared out of nowhere, and he could have sworn he saw Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, engulfed in the light before he had to shield his eyes. The whole situation was becoming quite unnerving to Miroku, and he couldn't quite figure out what had happened the last couple days to cause such a disturbance. It was almost as if a greater power had arisen since Naraku's demise, but he did not know any such power existed. His gaze traveled to his right palm for the first time in a long time. He no longer had to cover it with the purple cloth, so his plain hand stared back at him. Naraku would no longer plague his life, but a new power was rising - Miroku was sure of it.

Finally driving away his thoughts, he looked up to see everyone staring at him. The raindrops still fell around the group as if nothing had happened. Their clothes, soaked completely through, seemed to make the air slightly colder than before. Miroku watched as a small shudder went through Kagome's body. He knew they must all be cold, for he felt the freezing bite of the wind himself. "There is a demon that is rapidly gaining power. I don't know how, and I almost don't care to know. All I know is that he is after Inuyasha for some reason. We need to decipher what this demon is planning and stop it before it is too late," Miroku finally answered the question that was burning in each of their minds.

"But when is too late?"

Miroku did not answer this for he feared that the time may have already come.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Finals are over now, so I should be able to focus on this more. I know this chapter is a little short, but the next couple are good (though they may be kind of short as well), I promise! Let me know what you think :o) 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Rivalry**

Inuyasha soon found that he was no longer in the clearing. Rain was falling, masking the far horizons from Inuyasha's sight. Yet, he still scanned the area around him but saw nothing but empty terrain and the dense shower of rain. However, before he made a complete revolution, he noticed something glint in the distance. He froze, unable to make out what it was. He became entranced by the object and felt compelled to move towards it. All his other cares seemed to melt away as he approached it, not knowing or caring what it was anymore.

As he neared his destination, Inuyasha could feel an evil before him. This evil was something familiar - it was his brother Sesshomaru. Yet he continued to trample forward as if in a trance. He could not find the strength to resist whatever was pulling him in that specific direction. He knew that the Tetsusaiga was still not at his side and he did not stand a chance versus Sesshomaru, yet he could not turn away.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha figured out what the glint was that he had seen. Through the rain he had caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's blade - the Tokijin. His brother had drawn his sword and had simply waited for Inuyasha to draw near. Inuyasha now knew that he had to fight his brother - with or without the Tetsusaiga.

Finally coming to a stop several feet in front of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha gazed into the face of his brother. "Hello," he finally spoke - calm yet on edge.

Sesshomaru kept Tokijin at his side, ready to strike at any moment. "Hello half breed," came Sesshomaru's reply. "It seems as if we are the only ones here."

"How can you be so sure?"

Sesshomaru did not reply, he only lifted his blade towards the half demon. "Do you see anyone else?"

"Seeing is practically impossible."

"Yes, but can you smell anything else?"

Inuyasha admitted that the only thing he could smell was Sesshomaru, yet he still did not believe they were alone. However, that was the last thing on his mind for he knew that Sesshomaru was planning on attacking at any moment. Within a mere moment, Sesshomaru vanished from Inuyasha's sight. Confused, his stare traveled upwards only to be met with the raindrops in his eyes. Still, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru had to be somewhere nearby. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Inuyasha was met with the eyes of his brother. "Still too slow brother. You should work on that. Too bad you won't live to try," Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha had no time to react before Sesshomaru's claws tore across his face. Inuyasha was thrown back unable to keep his ground. "Ahhhhggg…" he grunted as he slammed into the ground. He laid there for a moment, trying to discover how to combat this attack. He suddenly felt pain deep within his stomach. He raised himself up onto his elbows and felt another pang of agony rip through his insides. He looked down upon his stomach and saw the beginning of a stain of blood begin to soak through his kimono. Sesshomaru must have struck him in the stomach as well as the face - simultaneously. It must have been that attack that sent him to the ground with such force.

Slowly he rose from the ground. Breathing raggedly, Inuyasha turned to look at his brother. He clutched his stomach as he turned back towards Sesshomaru. "Where have you got my Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha mumbled, wincing a little in pain as he did so.

Sesshomaru grinned, causing Inuyasha to shudder. "Are you still worried about that damn sword? It's mine now."

"It will never be yours!" Inuyasha cried, pulling out his claws now drenched in his own blood. "Blades of Blood!" he screamed, sending the red blades towards his brother.

Sesshomaru moved quickly out of the way avoiding the piercing blades. He landed swiftly on the ground a few feet from Inuyasha. Putting away his sword, Sesshomaru stood with his eyes fixed on his brother. "Once again you are trying foolishly to beat me. We were given this wonderful opportunity to settle our differences and you aren't even giving me a fair fight."

Inuyasha stumbled backward another few steps as Sesshomaru lunged forward with his poisonous claws narrowly avoiding them being driven into his stomach. However with the wound he had received earlier in the fight, Inuyasha was unable to retaliate, only retreat. This he did with careful consideration, for Sesshomaru was much faster than him. With one last effort he flew back as another onslaught was delivered. He was able to move a significant distance sending him quite a ways off from the fight. Injured beyond compare, Inuyasha slowly sank to one knee. Both hands fell to the ground for he lacked the strength to hold them up any longer. He could only wait as Sesshomaru advanced ready to end the fight. He knew that Sesshomaru finally saw his chance to defeat him.

However something different flowed through the air. Something both of them had experienced before. Sesshomaru stopped moving forward as the wind changed. Inuyasha's breathing became quick and unsteady. A low growl escaped his lips as he felt the blood flow hot throughout his body. He felt the change inside of him - he felt his whole soul begin to transform.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Clash**

Sesshomaru watched as his brother was overtaken by the demon blood that was inside of him. Inuyasha slowly raised his head and stared at his brother with red eyes. He felt compelled to kill even if it meant his own demise. He leapt at Sesshomaru baring his teeth and claws. Sesshomaru swiftly drew Tokijin from his belt and staved off the attack, sending Inuyasha backwards. However, Inuyasha landed gracefully on his feet and hastily jumped back into the fight.

Sesshomaru did all he could to fend off Inuyasha's ripping claws, but for some reason he had slowed. His speed seemed to have depleted. It was at that moment that he felt a faint sensation ripple through his body. The scent of Seppuku radiated to his nose. Jumping far enough to escape Inuyasha for more than a fleeting moment, Sesshomaru attempted to locate the origin of the scent. Finally focusing on it, he avoided Inuyasha and flew towards the source. But before he could reach it, Inuyasha grabbed at his leg and pulled him back. The two brothers landed apart then faced each other. "Inuyasha - stop trying to attack me and focus on the other smell that is in the air."

Inuyasha would not listen to reason. Yet, he did sense another smell in the air. "Yes, but how do I know that isn't a trick set up to distract me while you try to kill me?" Inuyasha questioned, his jaw clenched.

"Trust me Inuyasha, if it was a trick you would be dead by now."

Inuyasha's red eyes moved off of his brother and looked around. It didn't take long before he found the locality of the new scent. Inuyasha chuckled a little. "That demon will be mine."

"Wait brother," Sesshomaru held out his hand. "This demon is not to be taken lightly."

Unexpectedly a bright light pierced through the air and stopped short in front of Inuyasha. Out of the light emerged the Tetsusaiga, sheath and all. Inuyasha looked at the sword as if it was a foreign object, like something he had never laid eyes on before. "There is your sword, Inuyasha," a mysterious voice whispered in his ear. "Finish off this lowly demon Sesshomaru."

"As tempting as that sounds," Inuyasha answered the voice. "I would rather destroy you first!"

Taking hold of the sword, Inuyasha released the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Immediately the demon blood that flowed through his veins began to disperse, returning the half demon to normal. Although the pain from his previous injuries had returned, he rotated in the direction of the strange scent and screamed, "WIND SCAR!"

A bright light engulfed the landscape for a several moments and then disappeared. In its place were deep grooves cut into the ground. The Tetsusaiga returned to its rusted form and Inuyasha returned it to its sheath. Placing the sheath back on his side, a renewed strength overcame him. His golden eyes had returned and they gazed upon his brother. "Are we done here?"

"Not quite," Sesshomaru nodded in the direction to Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha then turned around and saw a snake like demon standing before them. It didn't look very strong and Inuyasha just scoffed at it. He noticed the scrolls tucked under its arm and the bowl sitting next to him on the ground. The raindrops splashed slightly in the liquid within the bowl. "Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I am Seppuku, author of souls. And you are Inuyasha, the pathetic half demon."

"Who are you calling pathetic?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't provoke him, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru added. "He is not to be trusted."

"You should listen to your brother, Inuyasha," Seppuku replied.

"Why should I listen to anyone?" Inuyasha questioned. "Was it you that brought us here?"

"Yes. I was hoping that you two would settle your differences."

_Of course!_ Sesshomaru thought. "I should have known it would be you behind all of this," he stated aloud.

"You know this wretched creature?" Inuyasha turned to his brother.

Sesshomaru just grinned. He looked past Inuyasha at the demon Seppuku. "Why don't we settle this on neutral ground. Take us back to where you took us from."

"You think I am that stupid?"

"You could have fooled me," Inuyasha scowled.

"Just take us back and I won't kill you as you stand here," Sesshomaru calmly retorted.

"Fine! We'll settle this another time, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Seppuku consented.

All of a sudden a powerful wind rushed around them. The rain seemed to swirl around them in a circular motion as the two brothers were cut off from the snake demon. Soon everything was black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Time Elapsed**

Miroku and the others did not know where Inuyasha could have gone. Yet, he had not divulged to them about his vision of Sesshomaru. He did not believe it was necessary in what they needed to discover, let alone if it had actually happened. Miroku could not understand what could have transpired. It had taken place so quickly that it didn't seem real. A power had grown just beyond the trees and a bright light engulfed Inuyasha and caused him to disappear. Since that time, the company had remained there, hoping beyond hope that Inuyasha would return to them.

Several moments passed and there was still no sign of the half demon. Kagome, still in a state of shock, remained seated, staring at the place where they had last seen Inuyasha. She could sense that Kouga was nearby simply by the jewel shards that were in his legs. She wondered how he could still possess them, for Naraku certainly would be looking for them. The single jewel shard that she had hung around her neck. Finally she twisted her head towards Kouga, who stood beside her. "How have you been able to avoid Naraku?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" the wolf responded.

"Well, it has been a while and I was just wondering how you have been able to keep those jewel shards in your legs. I know Naraku must have most of the Jewel and he would want to have yours to complete it."

The wolf was confused. He looked over to Miroku for an explanation. The monk, realizing that it had finally become time to explain to Kagome the events of the past year, moved over to the pair. Sango followed with Shippo not far behind. They gathered around the place where Kagome sat. "Well, there is a reason for that Kagome," Miroku began. "A lot has happened since you went away."

They then commenced to tell her all that had happened. Sango recalled the events as Miroku spoke, beginning with Inuyasha's actions on the day following her leaving…

_Inuyasha remained leaning against the well as he had all night. His eyes were closed but everyone knew he hadn't slept. "How are you doing, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, concern evident in her voice._

_At this Inuyasha took a deep breath. "She'll be back," he stated without lifting his head._

_Miroku shook his head. "Are you sure about that Inuyasha?"_

"_And why wouldn't I be?" he answered, anger and frustration growing in his voice. "She always does. She just needs to cool off for a while."_

_Sango and Miroku both knew that Inuyasha was attempting to mask his true feelings. "If that is the case, why don't you go get her and talk to her?" Shippo piped up._

"_I don't think that now is a good time, Shippo," Miroku answered his question. "Kagome does need some time to relax and be in her own time."_

_Shippo nodded. Inuyasha remained still. "She'll come back…" Inuyasha mumbled. "She'll be back…"_

When they moved on to the confrontation with Naraku, Kagome's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she was being told. "So you actually defeated Naraku?" she interrupted.

"Yes, Kagome," Miroku answered, showing her his right hand. It was the first time since she had returned that she had noticed that the wind tunnel was gone. "We finally conquered him."

Kagome could not believe what everyone was saying. "What about Kagura and all of Naraku's other incarnations?"

"Kanna is gone, for she held the infant that possessed Naraku's heart," Sango replied. "As for the others, we really do not know, but none of them have come after us."

"And Kohaku?" Kagome asked with apprehension. "Have you found any sign of him?"

Sango hung her head. "That was the first thing I thought about when Naraku was destroyed. I remained with Inuyasha and the others for as long as I could, but soon I had to go find out for myself. I hated leaving, but I needed to know if he was okay. That was six months ago and I still haven't heard anything or seen any sign of him. I came last night to their camp just to see how everybody was doing and then all of this happened," she finished with a sigh.

"I stayed a while after Sango left, but when we came upon a group of fox demons, I left too. I wanted to know more about my kind, and Miroku believed it was a good decision. I was just taking a walk when I saw Sango and Kirara fly overhead last night. I flagged them down and we took off together," Shippo added.

"I ended up staying with Inuyasha," Miroku explained. "I couldn't leave him alone. After the confrontation with Naraku, Inuyasha had possession of almost all of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Yet, I was worried that he would not be able to defend himself against everything that came to claim it. His condition had worsened and he returned to the well almost every day after the battle. He talked less and I became even more worried. Then recently we were confronted with Sesshomaru. He wanted the Tetsusaiga and I was sure that Inuyasha would stand up to him. But I was wrong. He willingly gave up his sword and later, when I confronted him about it, he did not even realize he had given it up. It was then that I concluded that he must have been under the influence of some stronger power. Plus, since the New Moon had been coming, Inuyasha was going to be very vulnerable. And, as everyone witnessed, my suspicions were correct. Something new has risen to power in the stead of Naraku and he is working fast."

Everyone agreed. Kouga felt out of place. So much had happened to this group that he did not even know about. He was not part of their normal company, therefore his exploits meant nothing to them. Even Kagome did not ask him what he had been up to. Sighing slightly, Kouga twisted into his tornado and dashed off away from the group. Even if Inuyasha did not return, Kagome would never think about Kouga the way she thought about Inuyasha. It was time to move on, at least for now. He would return later when all the excitement was over. This wasn't his fight after all.

The company shielded themselves from the spiraling wind as Kouga left. When the dust had settled, they realized that Kouga was gone. _I wonder where he is going…_ Kagome thought to herself. She turned to the others and knew the same question was on their minds as well. However, they did not have a lot of time to dwell on it for a tremor suddenly shook through the terrain. A great roar ripped through the air and the light returned. The company had to shield their eyes once again as the light increased in intensity.

When the ground ceased shaking and the light dimmed, the group looked at the spot where Inuyasha had disappeared. Inuyasha had returned to the exact spot, and not far-off stood Sesshomaru. As soon as they had appeared, Inuyasha dropped to his knees clutching the wound in his stomach. Sesshomaru merely stood there looking intently at his brother. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and sprinted forward. Yet, before she could reach them she was thrown back by a barrier surrounding the pair. Gathering her senses, Kagome cried, "Inuyasha! What is going on?"

Inuyasha did not respond - he simply fell face forward onto the ground. He lay there, semi-conscious, unable to move. Sesshomaru then diverted his glance to Kagome and the others. He held their gaze for a fleeting moment and then turned to go. Before he got far he turned his head over his shoulder and looked upon the group once more. Without saying a word, he stepped through the barrier - breaking it. Soon he was covered by the shadows within the forest.

After a moment of hesitation, Kagome pulled herself off the ground and rushed to Inuyasha's side. She carefully rolled him onto his back and stared into his face. Little trickles of blood seeped out of the cuts on his face and his stomach was coated with crimson. A tear rolled down her cheek as she checked him over for any other injuries. She slowly pulled off the top half of his kimono, revealing the white shirt he wore underneath. It was caked with blood. Kagome laid her head on his chest to feel if he was breathing. Relaxing a little as she felt the steady rhythm of his heart beat, she choked back a few tears that were beginning to form. _Fight it Inuyasha…_ Kagome thought. _Fight it with everything you have… You have to get better! You just have to! _

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Hope you like the new chapter. Anyway, my school's network has a virus right now, so I don't know how often I'll be able to get on for the moment, since my computer is one of the computers to get infected. I am currently at the computer lab putting this chapter up. I will try to update as often as I can, and I will let you know when the problem has been cleared up. Luckily I haven't lost anything yet. Wish me luck! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fatal Flaw**

Sesshomaru slowly made his way back to Rin and Jaken. He was in no hurry and actually welcomed the time alone to reflect on what had transpired. He was curious as to what drove Seppuku to do what he did. As he walked, he sensed another presence approaching him. However, this demon remained hidden by the shadows thrown about by the trees. Pausing for a moment, Sesshomaru sniffed the air a little to decipher which demon it was. Sighing, Sesshomaru turned towards the discovered demon. "I know who you are. Come out before I am forced to take care of you myself."

It was at this moment that Kouga emerged from the woods. "Why does it matter who or where I am?"

"You are that wolf demon that is always around by brother and his companions. What are you doing out here?"

Kouga shook his head and smiled. "I have no business with Inuyasha. I would rather follow you."

Sesshomaru was not amused by Kouga's antics. "I have no reason to believe what you say. Nor do I need a measely demon such as yourself in my way. Now move."

"I have no REASON to move," Kouga spat back. "I am NOT in your way, nor was I ever."

Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin from his belt. "Move. Now."

Kouga stepped in front of Sesshomaru and stood his ground. "No."

A wicked grin suddenly appeared on Sesshomaru's face. "Fine. So be it."

A bright flash of blue light filled the air, sending a shock wave through the forest. When the shock had dissipated, nothing stood in front of Sesshomaru except a wide ravine cut a mile into the trees. Smirking slightly, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and continued on his way.

* * *

The entire company crowded around the area where Inuyasha fell. Kagome held him in her arms and slowly rocked him back and forth. Finally, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. A slight grimace of pain swept across his face but quickly disappeared. His gaze traveled around until his locked eyes with Kagome and smiled. "Are you okay?" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes as she spoke.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be fine. How about you? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Kagome smiled.

Slowly, Inuyasha rose up on his elbows. The pain was weaker than it had been earlier, so he was able to rise and survey the area. He was back in the clearing with his friends and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. "Help me up, please," he motioned towards the others.

Miroku and Sango moved forward and helped Inuyasha to his feet. Kagome stepped back and watched as Inuyasha gained his balance. His wounds were healing quickly and he was soon able to walk under his own power. Turning towards Miroku Inuyasha questioned, "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He left – disappeared into the trees almost as soon as you reappeared," Miroku answered. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two? Where did you go?"

Inuyasha thought back to the events in the barren terrain. "Nothing happened. But I do have some news to tell you."

"What is that?" Sango asked.

"Seppuku."

"Who is Seppuku?"

"A demon," Inuyasha declared. "He calls himself the author of souls. Sesshomaru seemed to know who he was and even he didn't trust him. I have a feeling Seppuku has something to do with giving away the Tetsusaiga."

"Really?" Miroku responded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter much now."

"Why?" Shippo piped in.

"Because I have it back now," Inuyasha answered with a smile. The eyes of the company traveled to Inuyasha's side as they realized the sword was truly back in Inuyasha's possession. "Now we can figure out a way to find him and destroy him. Seppuku will not last long."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm finally back with another chapter. I know it's sort of short, but I promise there is a reason for it. :o) But anyway, our computers still have a virus problem, so I do not know when the next chapter will be up, but I will put it on as soon as possible. Please Review! (I would greatly appreciate it). Have a great day! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

In great pain, Kouga slowly retraced his steps until he found the spot where Sesshomaru had attacked. He soon noticed the deep rivet in the ground nearly a mile long. It was clear that if that blast would have hit its mark, he would have been dead in an instant. If not for the jewel shards embedded in his legs, he surely would have been.

Yet, his legs did end up receiving a jolt - not by the blast from Sesshomaru's sword, but by the debris that was flung aside when the trees were ripped from their roots. Deep wounds adorned his legs making him feel weak, tired, and slow. Because of this he knew the true nature of his situation. The two jewel shards that would normally help him heal had been torn out leaving him in his present condition. So, slowly he searched the area in and around the ravine, hoping beyond hope that he would find them before someone else did.

He knew that he could always go back to Inuyasha and the others, but he felt ashamed and didn't need Inuyasha making him feel worse. He felt ashamed that he had stood up to Sesshomaru. He had heard about Inuyasha's brother before many times. What Kouga could not understand was the dramatic outburst that had occurred. From what he had previously heard, Kouga would have expected Sesshomaru to calmly take care of him, not use his sword and draw attention to the situation. But, no matter what the reason for Sesshomaru's aggression, nothing changed the fact at hand. Therefore, he searched frantically for the shards, knowing that it was probably in vain.

It wasn't long before Kouga sensed a group of people approaching. Gathering up his strength, he staggered behind one of the few remaining trees and leaned against it, attempting to hold himself up in case he needed to move again. However, within moments he could smell the company and before they even were in hearing distance, Kouga knew who they were. And he knew if he could smell them, it was sure they could sense him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and waited a few seconds. Upon opening them, he came face to face with a member of the group. "What are you doing out here?" Kouga asked him.

"Kagome sensed some jewel shards," Inuyasha replied. "When I saw the damage around here, I was sure you had been killed. Serves me right to get my hopes up. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just taking a stroll through the forest," Kouga tried to answer without showing any pain.

Inuyasha's eyes traveled down to Kouga's legs and noticed the extensive injuries. "What? Did you fall and hurt yourself?"

"Something like that."

Inuyasha turned his back on Kouga. "You are lucky today, Kouga," he said over his shoulder. "I wouldn't want Kagome mad at me for killing you now."

Kouga relaxed a little as Inuyasha walked further away. However, he knew it would not be long before he would have to explain that the jewel shards were no longer in his possession. Yet he held back, hoping once again that he would find them first.

* * *

Upon leaving Kouga, Inuyasha returned to the others. "Where did you go off to?" Miroku asked

"I found out the reason we were led this way looking for jewel shards. Kouga's behind that tree over there."

"But I sense jewel shards over there," Kagome responded pointing in the opposite direction that Inuyasha was indicating.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "But I just talked to Kouga."

Kagome shook her head. "I understand, but I don't sense the jewel shards in that direction."

Before the argument could go any further, Kouga emerged from the shadows. "I can explain that."

"Oh really? And how is that?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, as you can see, I am pretty banged up," Kouga began. "I had a little run in while I was out here. Somehow the jewel shards got ripped from my legs. I have been looking for them but haven't been able to find them. But now that Kagome is here, she can help me."

"What makes you think she is going to help you?" Inuyasha spat. "If she's going to help anyone, it's me!"

Kagome looked helplessly at Miroku. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and couldn't help but to try to calm the two. "Okay, okay!" Miroku finally chimed in. "I am sure we can settle this in a logical manner."

The hanyou and the wolf demon turned to look at the monk. They stared as if they were burning a hole in the middle of his forehead. Miroku shrank back a little as he felt the intensity of their stares. He averted his gaze from one to the other, and then his eyes traveled back to Kagome. He realized that they had formed a crude sort of triangle and it reminded him of the way people always made pets choose which master they preferred. He tried hard to stifle a laugh but could not contain the smile that formed across his face. "What? What is so funny?" Inuyasha asked, obviously not amused.

Miroku just shook his head, attempting to regain his grasp on the situation at hand. Who should she help? He weighed the possibilities in his mind. He knew that technically the shards belonged to Kouga, who had carried them all this time and lost them by accident, but the majority of the shards now belonged to Inuyasha. Plus, he was Inuyasha's friend, and what would he say if Miroku didn't agree that he should have the shards. Miroku realized there was no easy way to handle it. His silence radiated throughout the rest of the company. No one seemed to know what to say to make the situation any lighter. Miroku shrugged his shoulders after a while signaling that he had no idea what answer she should give.

Kagome smiled a nervous smile as Inuyasha and Kouga returned their gaze to her. She didn't know what to tell them. It was shaping out to be a bigger ordeal than she had once thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update this story. What with the virus issue my campus was dealing with and then school in general… I just couldn't keep up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on reading. Thank you so much to those who continue to review my story, and I hope to hear more from you as well as new readers. I always enjoy hearing your comments. Have a great one! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Deception**

Just as Inuyasha believed that Kagome was going to choose which of them got the jewel shards he sensed another demon approaching. Slightly exasperated, he turned away from those he knew and quickly went to meet the other demon, leaving the company stunned. It didn't take him long to cut off the new visitor in his tracks. "May I help you?" Inuyasha asked before he really took a good look at him.

"Just thought I would see what all the fuss was about," the new arrival replied.

It was at that moment that Inuyasha looked the stranger in the eye. He took a few steps back when he realized what he was looking at. "W-W-Who are you?" Inuyasha finally managed to blurt out.

"The name's Ayumu," the demon replied, holding out his hand for Inuyasha to take. When he didn't, Ayumu returned his arm to his side seemingly unfazed by the incident. "And yours might be?"

Inuyasha continued to survey the man in front of him. Ayumu appeared to be a half demon, just like Inuyasha. What was even stranger was that he also looked as if he also was a dog demon. Ayumu's hair, almost black in color, hung slightly longer than Inuyasha's, but his ears were white. His eyes were golden just as Inuyasha's were. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. It was obvious that he was brought here by the jewel shards, if not for the jewel itself for it seemed that the strength of it was returning as Inuyasha continued to gather pieces. But what about the shards that had been taken from Kouga? Had this Ayumu taken them while they weren't paying attention? It was something he had to figure out – and soon.

Turning away from Ayumu, Inuyasha went to call for the others. Upon doing so, Inuyasha was met with the face of Miroku not more than a few feet away. It startled him a little, sending him a few steps backwards. He figured that they must have joined them when he was busy figuring out who Ayumu was. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, regaining his balance.

Miroku just smiled as he looked beyond Inuyasha at the other individual. "Who might you be?" he asked calmly.

"My name is Ayumu, as I have told this gentleman here," Ayumu responded. "However, he has yet to tell me who he is."

Miroku sighed. "Well, it is nice to meet you Ayumu. My name is Miroku and this," he stated while gesturing towards his friend, "is Inuyasha."

Ayumu nodded his acknowledgement then turned his attention to the others. "And you may be?"

"I am Sango," Sango replied. "And this here is Kirara," she finished as she petted her two-tailed cat.

"I'm Shippo!" he exclaimed jumping up and down.

"And I am Kagome and this is Kouga," she finished with a smile, helping Kouga to the ground so he could rest.

"Well it is awfully nice to meet all of you," Ayumu replied, "but I really must be going."

As Ayumu turned to leave, Inuyasha placed his hand aggressively on the other demon's shoulder. "Just where do you think you are going?"

Letting out a deep breath, Ayumu turned to look Inuyasha in the eye. "Let me go or else," he growled moving a step closer to the other half-demon.

"Or else what?" Inuyasha snapped back. "I cannot let you leave here with those jewel shards."

Ayumu let out a wicked laugh. His whole demeanor seemed to change in an instant. Suddenly he wasn't the good-natured half demon – there was something sinister in his eyes. "Jewel shards? What jewel shards?" he forced out in between fits of laughter.

"Don't play games with me, Ayumu. I know you have them."

Suddenly Ayumu ceased laughing. His eyes bore into Inuyasha's with a force not seen in many demons. Something wasn't right; they could feel it in the air. Everyone stood watching Inuyasha and Ayumu. They knew that something was about to happen, they just wondered who would be the first to move.

Swiftly, Ayumu dove at Inuyasha with a speed matched only by Kouga when he possessed the jewel shards in his legs. At the same time, Inuyasha braced himself for collision. The two disappeared in a cloud of dust as the rest of the group could do nothing but wait.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood watching Rin play in the flowers. For the first time in his life he could not understand his actions. He had overreacted in a way unfamiliar to him. He had never used Tokijin unless needed, and he had displayed its power to a pitiful wolf demon. Was Seppuku invading his soul just as he had done to Inuyasha? Was that demon responsible for his outlash? Sesshomaru did not even want to believe that a demon such as Seppuku would possess the power to control his every thought. Inuyasha, he knew, would be easy prey, since he was a pathetic half demon. But Sesshomaru? No one should be able to penetrate the inner recesses of his soul… no one.

Suddenly his senses picked up a strange presence approaching him from behind. It smelled oddly familiar – yet, it was slightly different. It smelled of a demon, yet for the first time he didn't trust his senses. Since Seppuku had made his appearance, Sesshomaru did not even trust himself.

Waiting for the being to approach him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Visions of his father flashed in his mind. Why was he showing up now? What did his father have to do with this situation? A voice wafted in from his memories, asking him _Do you have someone to protect?_ Sesshomaru quickly opened his eyes. He was not going to allow that vision to continue.

He remained where he was, frozen in his place, until the being arrived directly behind him. He knew to deal with whoever it was with caution – for he could not grasp what was making him slip in his behavior as of late. He turned around quickly, catching the being off guard. However, his breath caught in his throat as he realized that it was indeed a woman that stood before him.

The new arrival seemed to notice the change in his demeanor and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she stated innocently.

_Hikari?_ Sesshomaru questioned, but did not voice. Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. This girl looked just like her – like Hikari. But he knew she was gone – as gone as someone like her could be. "What brings you here?"

"I was just wandering through the woods when I saw you through the trees. I'm sorry if I am intruding…" she stated as she looked over Sesshomaru's shoulders at the little girl a ways off.

It was at this moment that Rin lifted her head and noticed her master's new companion. Narrowly escaping Jaken's gaze, Rin rushed up behind Sesshomaru and began to tug on his clothing. "Who is this lady, lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, naïvely.

Quickly realizing that she had gone, Jaken came running up yelling, "Quiet girl! Never interrupt lord Sesshomaru while he is talking!"

"I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru, I promise I won't do it again," she apologized, lowering her head in a respectful manner.

Sesshomaru did not even acknowledge the two standing next to him. Instead, he surveyed the woman standing in front of him. She had long black hair, extending beyond her knees. She had the smell of demon and still appeared young, making it difficult for Sesshomaru to determine her real age. Her eyes were green – a dark green not bestowed upon humans. It was at her eyes that he stopped, for in them he could see Hikari, reflecting the time they spent together. "What is your name?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"My name is Kasumi. I come from a small village nearby, and I was simply gathering herbs to create remedies, for my father is deathly ill. It was then that I heard a child's laughter and, curious as I am, decided to see who it was."

"Do you not know who this is, foolish human?" Jaken asked.

"From what the child and you say, this is the great lord Sesshomaru," Kasumi replied.

Jaken shrank back behind Sesshomaru. He was appalled by the directness this woman had with the great master. He would surely take care of this human in time. Assuming a fight would ensue, Jaken took hold of Rin and began to lead her to a safe distance away from the pair.

At this moment, Sesshomaru turned to Kasumi. "I do not know what your purpose is here, but you have no business with me. So go, now."

"I don't think that is going to happen."

"Why are you here?"

"I can help you destroy Inuyasha."

"I do not need your help," Sesshomaru replied, remembering the pact he had made with Naraku long ago. It also reminded him slightly of the new demon, Seppuku's, offer. "So go."

"NO!" Kasumi screamed as she pulled two blades from under her kimono. Sesshomaru quickly blocked them, barely even moving. Yet, she lunged again. "It is worthless trying to fight me," he calmly stated.

Stopping her assault, she leaned close enough to whisper, "Do you want Hikari back?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Who _are_ you?"

A slight sneer played across her lips. "One that can help you get what you want."

Sesshomaru thought a moment about her offer. To have Hikari back in his arms? Could it be possible? He knew deep down that it was ridiculous, but yet… if only…

Finally an ounce of reason sifted through. "You are sent here from that demon, Seppuku."

"You are smarter than he let on," she replied. "What gave me away?"

A smile now crossed Sesshomaru's face as he looked at her.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally got to update another chapter. :) I am in the process of writing the next installment, so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Have a great day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Juxtaposition **

Inuyasha barely had enough time to block Ayumu's attack. With the Jewel shards in his legs, much as Kouga had done, it always seemed as if Inuyasha was one step behind. Whoever he was, this demon seemed to adapt to Inuyasha's style of fighting. He seemed to read his mind and know which way to move before Inuyasha could even attempt a blow. Suddenly, without warning, Ayumu's fist flew out of nowhere and connected with Inuyasha's face…

Ayumu stood over Inuyasha. The fight had been executed quickly and as a result, Inuyasha had lost. He laid silently on the ground watching as Ayumu prepared to take the final blow.

Meanwhile, Miroku and the others attempted to help their fallen friend. Inuyasha was in serious trouble, and they had no idea how to handle it. Miroku could no longer use the wind tunnel, and even if he could, the very thing he would attempt to consume into his hand possessed the jewel shards. Sango had her Hiraikotsu poised and ready to attack, but knew that one wrong throw and she would end Inuyasha's life herself. It was a risk she wasn't sure she could make. Kouga sat helpless by their side, unable to stand because of the pain in his legs. He knew he wouldn't be much help anyway, for without the Jewel shards he knew he wasn't quick enough. Shippo hid behind Kouga in an effort to remain out of the fight, though he cried for Inuyasha's sake. Kagome, the only sure way of defeating Ayumu, stood frozen – unable to draw an arrow. Her hands were shaking in concern for Inuyasha's well being. _It's because of me that this is happening… I should have just stayed away…_

Inuyasha realized that his friends were too stunned to help him. Because of this, he had to think of a plan to release himself from Ayumu's grasp. He couldn't believe he let Ayumu get the better of him so quickly. He had always been able to defend himself against Kouga, why not Ayumu? Nothing was making sense.

Returning his attention to the matter at hand, Inuyasha barely avoided being struck by another blow. In this position it was hard for him to move away, for Ayumu definitely held the upper hand. "Hey!" they heard someone yell suddenly.

Ayumu's attention was distracted for just a moment. Inuyasha saw this as his one and only chance. Quickly he connected his fist with Ayumu's stomach, causing his grip to loosen slightly. Inuyasha took this as his chance to wriggle away. Moving a slight distance from his attacker, Inuyasha began to brace himself once again. He knew that he had only moments before Ayumu would attack again. Yet he wondered who had yelled out. It was because of that yell he had been able to free himself, now he looked around quickly to find the source.

It wasn't long before his eyes rested on Kouga. He was still yelling at the demon, causing Ayumu to advance in his direction. "Come on! You filthy half-breed! Come take on me! I'm not as easy to beat as Inuyasha! COME ON!" he screamed from his place on the ground.

Inuyasha grunted at the thought that Kouga was helping him. Nothing seemed to be making sense, but he figured he would use it to his advantage at least. While Ayumu was distracted, Inuyasha would attack. He just had to decide the best way to go about it.

Careful not to draw attention to himself, Inuyasha carefully drew out the Tetsusaiga. He knew he had to be quicker than his enemy if this was going to work. So, without any further hesitation, Inuyasha charged at the preoccupied Ayumu. His sword was extended in front of him, in order for it to reach Ayumu before Inuyasha himself did. However, before the sword reached him, Ayumu turned and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. Ayumu's movements then seemed to speed up drastically, for suddenly Ayumu disappeared from Inuyasha's sight. He could barely take a breath before Ayumu was behind him with his sword drawn. The sword was slightly curved and black as night. Inuyasha attempted to turn quickly to block the attack, but it was already too late. The sword pierced him through the small of his back and it was several moments before he was able to comprehend what had happened to him. It wasn't long before Ayumu pulled his sword from Inuyasha's body and Inuyasha stumbled forward a few steps.

He looked up again to find Ayumu standing a few feet in front of him. He looked down at his stomach, expecting the blood to soak through at any time, but no blood showed. Hadn't he just been stabbed? Nothing was making sense. Even Tetsusaiga was back in its sheath. He barely had enough time to glance in his friend's general direction before he caught a glimpse of something moving to his right. It was fast – faster than it should be. It was simply a blur of movement, kicking up dust and debris as it moved. Then Inuyasha caught a shimmer of a blade as it appeared before him. Within seconds, the blade pierced Inuyasha through the stomach. Time seemed to slow as Inuyasha stood there staring into Ayumu's piercing golden eyes. A slight adjustment allowed Inuyasha to take hold of Ayumu's shoulders as he felt the curved blade twist inside of him. Dizziness overwhelmed him and Inuyasha began to lose consciousness…

The next thing he knew he was running for his life through the trees. The wounds that adorned his body burned with an intensity he had never felt before. Inuyasha could not figure out the sword that Ayumu possessed. There was something about it that prevented his wounds from healing as quickly as they normally would. Therefore, Inuyasha had to find a way to escape – and fast.

He could not even allow himself one second of rest to look back at the place his friends lay. Ayumu was merciless, cold, unfeeling. Nothing Inuyasha could have done would have prevented the death of his friends. Tears began to cloud his vision and burn the cuts on his cheeks. He had promised to protect Kagome and the others with his life – and he had failed. But he needed to drive those thoughts out of his mind and focus on escaping with his life; he would return later to bury them properly – to give them the proper respects.

He could hear the leaves rustle behind him and he turned the corner just in time to miss the swing of Ayumu's sword. No time to dwell on the past, the present is what mattered the most. Inuyasha realized his movements had slowed due to the loss of blood. There was no way he was going to outrun Ayumu, considering he had the jewel shards in his legs. Inuyasha had to think fast and find a way out of his present situation. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he acted upon it by searching for the escape path from the shelter of trees.

Finally finding it, Inuyasha broke out into a clearing. A small village stood to his right, but he never even turned his head to look upon it. His plan was to draw Ayumu out into the open where Inuyasha would be able to better see his moves and maybe cause a slip up. It was the only chance he had.

Inuyasha couldn't run anymore – he was burned out and bleeding. He slowed down and soon found himself standing still in the middle of a field. All the workers had gone back to the village upon seeing the half-demon approaching. All he could do was wait for Ayumu to make a move. He didn't have to wait long. Soon Ayumu was behind him, his sword pressed firmly against Inuyasha's neck. "So, the end has finally come, has it?" Ayumu snickered.

"Maybe," Inuyasha answered, the sound barely heard above the beating of his heart.

Ayumu's black blade pressed harder upon Inuyasha's throat. "Have any last words?"

"Just one," Inuyasha smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"Move."

Suddenly, Inuyasha took hold of Ayumu's sword and pushed it away from his neck. With the last amount of strength he had left, Inuyasha ripped the sword from Ayumu's hands and took it in his own. Without hesitation, he slashed the blade across Ayumu's chest while screaming, "That is for my friends!" His second move was as fluid as the first, driving the curved blade into Ayumu's stomach. After this move, Inuyasha looked into Ayumu's eyes and hissed, "And that is for Kagome!"

Ayumu's mouth twisted into a smile causing Inuyasha's feeling of victory to dissipate. Inuyasha could only watch as Ayumu took hold of the sword and pulled it out of his own stomach. Pain returned to Inuyasha's insides as he began to slowly sink to the ground – images of Ayumu's twisted smile playing in his mind…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up… :S First it was finals… then dial-up… then computer issues… the list could go on… but I hope that you enjoy this long-awaited chapter and please review is possible :) have a great day!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Touch of Hate**

"You are smarter than he let on," she replied. "What gave me away?"

A smile now crossed Sesshomaru's face as he looked at her. "I'm glad."

"Glad about what? And why are you smiling?" Kasumi questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Sesshomaru slowly raised his clawed hand. As it began to glow green, his smile faded. "I do not need to tell you," he answered, returning to his cold demeanor. Without much effort, Sesshomaru sent a whip of light towards Kasumi. She easily moved out of the way, much as Sesshomaru would have done. The whip followed, catching her softly on the arm. She jumped a good distance away and her hand instinctively covered the cut. "You cannot outrun me, girl."

"I don't have to, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as she disappeared from his sight. Luckily his sense of smell did not decrease and he easily traced her movements. He predicted where she would land and quickly moved to that spot. It wasn't long before she stood directly in front of him and caught the whip in her side. Grimacing she jumped out of the way again. _How can he predict my every move?_ she thought as she picked up her pace once again.

"You may as well stop running, girl," Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"If I stop running, this will be over too quickly."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru resorted once again to the whip, but she dodged the initial and counterattack. Suddenly, she was moving towards him with what seemed to be a direct assault. Sesshomaru stopped his patented whip and began to pull Tokijin from his belt. It only came out an inch or two before Kasumi had one of her blades poised on his neck, the other on his wrist. "Only having one arm puts you at a disadvantage, doesn't it Sesshomaru?" Kasumi snickered, knowing she finally held the upper hand.

"I do not see your point."

Kasumi's smile turned into an angry scowl at those words. She could not believe the nerve of this demon. How could he remain so calm in a situation like this? Seppuku did not give the full report on this Sesshomaru, she realized. Finally, the smile returned. She knew the perfect way to force him to drop his defenses. "Sesshomaru," she began softly.

Sesshomaru did not return any words. He knew this wasn't someone to take lightly, and he was sure she had something other than her blades hidden under her sleeve. Therefore, he simply waited for her to continue. He didn't have to wait long before she said, "Sesshomaru, I can help you see Hikari. I know where she is. I can take you to her."

"It won't work," Sesshomaru replied. The blades touching his neck and wrist began to falter slightly. "I don't care if you do know where she is."

"But don't you miss her?"

"That is none of your concern."

"She misses you. She even gave Seppuku some of her own blood in order to allow me to come to life and find you."

It was at these words that Sesshomaru gave up his stoic demeanor. He shifted a little, which caused Kasumi's blades to move slightly away from their marks. In a flash, Sesshomaru dislodged the weapons from her hands and pulled his own weapon to meet her neck. "That's a lie!" he hissed.

"Is it?" Kasumi smiled venomously. "Can you prove it? I remind you of her, don't I? I can see it in your eyes…" she trailed off as the cold steel pressed harder.

"Hikari would never give herself to help a lowly being such as Seppuku," Sesshomaru reasoned. "She is…"

Kasumi felt the blade's grip on her neck loosen. Slowly she stepped back a few steps, putting as much distance between herself and Sesshomaru as she could. When she thought it was sufficient, she called her swords back to her. They flew through the air and landed gracefully in her hands. Turning to leave, she inserted them back into the sleeves of her kimono. After walking a ways, she looked over her shoulder at a frozen Sesshomaru. "Why don't you come find out for yourself?" And with that she was gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru's sword slowly sank to the ground. The tip rested lightly on the dirt at his feet, while his hand barely held the end up. It wasn't long before that too fell and hit the ground with a _thud_. He could not understand what had caused him to lose his composure so quickly, let alone cause him to let the enemy escape. Something just wasn't right…

Memories of Hikari flooded back to him. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to force them back to the recesses of his mind, but he failed. Her eyes appeared in the darkness of his mind and grew more vividly green at each passing moment. A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly remembered that fateful night nearly two-hundred years ago…

_Sesshomaru watched as his father took off into the night. Huffing to himself, he turned and began to walk away. He couldn't believe his father would risk his life to save the life of a human and her filthy offspring. Sesshomaru knew that he was supposed to kill his father and take over possession of the Western lands – now his father would die in ruin._

_As he continued walking along the shoreline, a familiar shadow came to a rest. Sesshomaru ignored it and continued walking, but the shadow would not remain dormant for long. It continued to follow him, leaving him no chance to slip away unnoticed. After a while, Sesshomaru finally stopped walking, allowing the shadow to appear in front of him. "What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked, as cold as ice._

"_Is that any way to greet me?" a woman answered back._

"_I am in no mood to deal with you today."_

"_Is that so, Sesshomaru?" She then looked beyond Sesshomaru at the place where his father had just been. "Your father seems like a great demon."_

"_My father is dead," came Sesshomaru's reply. With that he began walking again – passing her._

_The woman would not let him leave ending with a statement like that. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled while turning to face his back. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_Sesshomaru stopped but did not turn around. "As far as I am concerned, whether he dies physically or not tonight does not matter. My father is dead."_

"_I see," was her reply._

"_Hikari?"_

"_Yes, Sesshomaru?"_

"_What are you expecting from me?"_

_This question took Hikari by surprise, Sesshomaru could tell. He figured he would lay it all out on the line – tonight seemed as good a night as any. "I assumed we were close."_

"_You assumed incorrectly," Sesshomaru said while hanging his head slightly and closing his eyes. She simply stood there staring at his back._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have no intentions of being with anyone that is not of my breed. I refuse to get involved with someone who is lower than me. Simple as that."_

_Hikari's jaw tightened. "Lower than you? What makes you think I am lower than you?"_

"_Simple. I am the Ruler of the Western Lands, and you are simply a shadow demon."_

_Sesshomaru could almost feel the tension radiating between Hikari and himself, but he would not turn around. He had to assure himself that he was better off not having Hikari around – he worked alone. He would not succumb to mixing of breeds. "If that's how you feel," Sesshomaru heard Hikari whisper. She was beginning to give up, he could smell it. He opened his eyes again, wishing she would just leave; yet another part of him secretly wished she would stay a little longer._

_Sesshomaru remained silent, waiting for her to make the next move. "I have only one thing to say, Sesshomaru, before I leave."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I hope you always feel a touch of hate in your heart – that cold heart of yours. I hope I have planted a little hate in you, because you have planted hate in mine. You have made it clear that I am not welcome here, and so I take my leave. But I just hope that every time you see a shadow you think of me, and how much I hate you."_

_Sesshomaru felt a shiver go down his spine as she left. It wasn't long before he began his slow trek along the shoreline once again, determined not to think about what she had just said._

But it was true. Every time he saw a shadow, he thought of her. Every time something didn't seem right, his thoughts went to her. He was constantly wondering if she was just hiding in the tree shaped shadow lying across his path, or simply walking behind him, following his own shadow.

These thoughts plagued him once again as Rin and Jaken ran up to him. He could not hear them talking, though he knew they were rambling on about something. He vaguely saw Jaken take hold of Tokijin and attempt to place it back into Sesshomaru's hand; he barely noticed Rin pulling on his clothing. Instead, he straightened himself and walked. He did not know where his legs would take him, but no matter where it was, it had to be better than here. The hate that Hikari supposedly planted in his heart was not there – all that remained was longing, longing for something he believed he could no longer have…

* * *

**A/N:** I am so so so SO sorry for not putting up a chapter in so long. :-( My summer was ridiculously busy, and on top of that my new semester started here at school… but no more excuses. I am going to try to get back to the updating more often, I promise! Please don't kill me… ;-) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any ideas or just want to let me know what you thought, please leave a review. Have a good one!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Find Me**

The touch of a hand on his shoulder brought Inuyasha back. His knees were shaking violently, threatening to bring him to the ground. His senses were not working – everything seemed blurry and abstract. He could no longer taste the blood in his mouth. The air was heavy, drowning all sound. No smells stood out to him. Even the touch on his shoulder faded away into nothing. Inuyasha was trapped in his own senseless world. The only concrete thing for him was the black sword lodged in his stomach. Therefore, Inuyasha focused his attention onto that.

Nothing made sense anymore. Was he still alive? Were his friends still breathing? What had happened to Ayumu? What had actually transpired?

A flash of his friends huddled in fear appeared in his mind. Another image of his friends covered in blood jolted his memory. Suddenly, the image of Ayumu's twisted smile took over his thoughts. Inuyasha's body jolted slightly. His eyes continued to stare at Ayumu's sword, black as night. The images kept replaying over and over in his mind like a broken record. Upon closing his eyes, the images became more vivid – the colors more vibrant. Suddenly, the running show halted and Inuyasha was once again confronted with the sight of his friends covered in blood. Ayumu's smile overlaid it all. Inuyasha's anger rose fervently within him.

Once again opening his eyes, Inuyasha was faced with the sword. Without any more hesitation, Inuyasha wrapped his hands around the blade. As new cuts appeared in the palms of his hands, Inuyasha attempted to dislodge the sword from his stomach.

* * *

As this was happening, Ayumu stood still. He watched as Inuyasha desperately tried to tear out the sword from his stomach, even though Ayumu had long since removed it. The twisted smile remained on his face as he watched Inuyasha's struggle. One of his friends remained behind him, her hand on his shoulder. Ayumu could barely stifle his laughter as he watched the scene before him. It was happening just as Seppuku said it would and that made Ayumu happy.

Ayumu could not help but think of the day he was 'born'…

_A new creation looked up to find a demon staring at him. "It worked!" the demon laughed. "I cannot believe it worked!"_

_The new creation could only blink at the frantic demon in front of him. The only thing that crossed his mind was a blurry form of a woman – raven black hair swaying slightly. She was holding something – something red – and she seemed happy. He knew of nothing but this, not even his own name. Where did he come from? Who was this woman? What was he? Why was he there? For what purpose could he serve? The only one who could answer these questions was the demon before him – therefore, he simply waited._

_Looking down at the palms of his hands, his eyes noticed the humanity within them. Compared to the demon with him, he seemed human. While contemplating this, he heard the demon cease laughing. This caused him to look up into the demon's eyes. A smile was across the face of the lizard-like demon as the silence lingered. "I will call you Ayumu. It means walking dream, for you were born into one to help me."_

"_Ay-u-mu," Ayumu sounded out slowly. "And how I was I 'born', as you say?"_

_The demon smiled slightly. "You were created from the bones of a human – a human who bore a demon."_

_Ayumu looked down at his hands once again. Born from a human? "What does that make me?" he questioned with slight apprehension._

"_You are mine – that is all you need to know."_

_Ayumu shook his head. "And who are you? I cannot belong to someone of which I do not know his name."_

"_I am Seppuku," the demon answered, "and I have something for you to do."_

"_Is that so?"_

_Seppuku pulled out a black blade, slightly curved, and held the hilt out to Ayumu. "And with this it will be done."_

Now Ayumu looked at the very sword that was handed to him. Seppuku explained the importance of this sword – the use of this sword. It was a very special sword. Ayumu felt invincible with it alone, let alone having two Jewel shards in his legs. Seppuku may have given him the sword, but Ayumu had made it his own. He had surpassed even Seppuku's expectations. He would destroy Inuyasha where he stood.

As Inuyasha was still struggling with the illusion Ayumu had created, Ayumu clutched onto the hilt of his blade. With a cry of determination, he charged forward, his eyes fixed on his target.

* * *

"_Inuyasha… The infant's name… The child shall be called Inuyasha."_

The deep voice rang through Ayumu's mind. His sword stopped short of Inuyasha's throat, which seemed to snap the vision in front of his eyes. Inuyasha did not move, however, so Ayumu's blade hung inches from ending his life.

"_You must survive… Live a long life…"_

Ayumu dropped his sword and clasped his hands onto his head. The voice kept ringing in his mind – a voice he did not know. A voice full of authority. A voice full of power. Yet this voice was soothing and calm. A voice talking softly of Inuyasha.

He knelt down onto his knees next to his sword, still clutching his head. "Stop!" he began to yell. "Just STOP!"

"_Izayoi… Live long and well with Inuyasha…"_

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Ayumu faced the sky and screamed. At the end of the yell, Ayumu, completely out of breath, collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Ayumu fell. His body shook, for he could almost see himself in that position. The touch of a hand on his shoulder returned, but he could not look away from Ayumu to see who it was. Something had caused Ayumu to break down, and Inuyasha was curious as to what it could be. It seemed as if it was deep within his mind – something that Ayumu wasn't expecting.

Inuyasha could hear Ayumu breathing sporadically. Whatever had happened was clearly affecting Ayumu negatively. Inuyasha knew that he should use this opportunity to escape, but his feet were stuck to the ground. He needed to know where this Ayumu came from and why he was so determined to kill him.

Finally, Ayumu's broken breathing began to even out. He slipped off his knees and sat square on the ground, removing his hands from his head. As he crossed his legs, his eyes traveled up to Inuyasha's gaze. A smile crossed his face, but not the twisted one from before. This one seemed warm, almost familiar. "Inuyasha…"

The simple mention of his name threw Inuyasha back. He attempted to recover before this weakness was noticed, but it didn't really matter. Ayumu was not going to attack. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha responded quietly, "Yes?"

Ayumu broke his gaze with Inuyasha and looked down at his own hands. His smile faded slightly as he spoke, "I understand now why Seppuku made me in this way."

Inuyasha could not respond. What could he really say to this man? Everything he knew, or thought he knew, about their fight was twisted and Inuyasha wasn't sure what to believe. But Ayumu suddenly seemed different – almost trustworthy. The hand on his shoulder tightened slightly, giving Inuyasha the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore. With this, Inuyasha waited.

"When I was created, Seppuku did not tell me much of my origin. All I had to go on was the image of a woman. She was beautiful," Ayumu continued, his smile returning. "When I asked Seppuku as to where I came from, he told me it was from the remains of a human."

"A human?" Kagome suddenly spoke. Inuyasha jumped a little, for it was the first time he realized it was her behind him – alive. He wanted to turn around to confirm that he was not dreaming, but he could not lose the sight of Ayumu.

Ayumu then looked up at Kagome. "Yes, that is right. A human who bore a demon."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Bore a demon? "What are you saying? How…"

"I did not understand myself until just now," Ayumu interrupted. "Just before I attacked, I was happy with how it turned out. Seppuku had everything planned for me, all I had to do was follow his instructions. But when I drove forward, a voice plagued my thoughts. It was a deep, soothing voice. A voice speaking of living long and well with you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha swallowed and it felt as if a rock pushed its way down his throat. "With me?"

"Yes," Ayumu answered while returning his stare to Inuyasha. "I understand who I am now. Seppuku created me to get to you, and now that I found you… I will do as the voice has told me."

"What do you mean?"

Ayumu began to stand. "I will not discuss this any further. It is already too late to change the outcome of this story. I must go back to him now." Turning to go, he paused one final time. "Listen to me, Inuyasha. Come find me and you will find the answers you seek. You must survive, Inuyasha. You must survive and find me."

As Ayumu disappeared in a cloud of dust, the heaviness in the air began to dissipate. Inuyasha, finally able to move, fell to his knees. Looking at his own hands, covered in blood, Inuyasha whispered, "I will find you… I will find you… I have to…"

_Mother…_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Once again I apologize for being late with this chapter (but I made it extra long for you) :) I am in the works with chapters 21 and 22, so hopefully it won't take that long to get those up. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter (it was really interesting to write). Please review and stay tuned!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Return**

Sesshomaru continued to walk. He had left Rin somewhere safe and sent Jaken with her. He did not want them with him when he confronted whatever demon waited ahead. He feared he would not be able to control his emotions…

Emotions… These trifle matters never bothered him before. Emotions were like bugs – needing to be squashed and controlled. No matter the situation, Sesshomaru always knew how to systematically control any emotions. Sesshomaru understood what it meant to remain in control.

Inuyasha was always the one losing his control. Inuyasha was always the one jumping into things too quickly. Inuyasha was always the one to get hurt… so why was Sesshomaru being led by his emotions?

His thoughts traveled back to the strange woman who called herself Kasumi. Where had she come from? And why did she cause him to feel these _emotions_…

All he could do was walk.

* * *

Two eyes watched Sesshomaru from above. Kasumi never thought it would go so well. He was walking straight into a trap without even realizing it. She knew Seppuku would be pleased.

With nothing to do but wait, her mind traveled back to where it all began…

"_So this is the thing that contributed to my birth?" Kasumi asked._

"_Yes, isn't she wonderful?" Seppuku grinned._

_Kasumi looked upon the woman before her. She was tied securely in place to prevent her escape. Kasumi did not understand the binding, for the woman was unconscious. "What is she?" Kasumi asked as her face scrunched up in confusion and disgust._

"_That's not important. All you need to know is her name and the one she is connected to."_

_Who she is connected to? Kasumi did not understand. "Well, then, tell me that."_

_Just then a noise came from behind the girl. The ropes around her wrists and ankles began to loosen and she began to wake up. Within a flash, the girl dissolved into darkness and Kasumi lost sight of her. "Master! She's getting away!"_

"_No matter," came Seppuku's reply. "I have gotten what I need from her."_

_Kasumi returned her gaze to the area where the girl was suspended. For just a second, she caught a glimpse of someone slipping out the back, their black hair disappearing around the corner. Was that the girl or the one who let her go? Kasumi made a mental note before returning to where Seppuku stood. "So, then, what do I need to know about her?"_

_An evil grin crossed Seppuku's face. "Well…"_

Kasumi thought of this as she watched Sesshomaru, his long silver hair swaying slightly with each step. She had no idea what Seppuku had in mind for her, but now her eyes were open. She was the ultimate key to the plan, for she had to lure a prominent demon to her master. It seemed almost too easy…

* * *

For a fleeting moment Sesshomaru felt a presence near him. Pausing slightly, he titled his head in an attempt to better feel the air around him. A rustling in the leaves caused him to stop completely. But then his thoughts moved on, for he realized he had probably been followed by that girl making sure he was going to Seppuku. He decided to continue moving.

A shadow skidded across his line of vision. It caused him to freeze once again. He waited, not understanding this new approach by Seppuku's minion. However, before he could dwell on that thought for long, the shadow stopped. It suddenly began to take shape in front of Sesshomaru's eyes. He caught his breath as the shadow ceased shifting.

"Hello, Sesshomaru…"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry! I had the chapter written for a while, I just haven't had the chance to type it up. Hopefully you enjoy it (I know it's kinda short). I have two other chapters written (just gotta get them typed up as well). Have a good one!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Quick Interference**

Seppuku was furious. First, Ayumu had returned without Inuyasha, and then Kasumi still hadn't returned. They were supposed to be perfect – the only ones he could trust to carry out the job. He had created them to do his will, but they were collapsing. They weren't doing what he expected. Nothing was supposed to go wrong…

His bowl sat nearby on the cold, stony ground. He hadn't but peeked in to see his offsprings' progress, but now he almost needed to look. This was especially since Kasumi had not returned in the allotted time, much less brought Sesshomaru with her. He did not know what Ayumu's mistake had been, but it seemed as if he failed as well. Without Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the plan would never work. Now the bowl looked extremely tempting…

"Maybe just a quick look…"

* * *

Sesshomaru remained quiet, almost in awe. The figure standing before him seemed almost a dream – it could not be real. It did not help that he felt extremely unsure of his senses. Now _she_ was there and he did not know how to respond.

He could not tear his gaze for her eyes – the eyes that had left him speechless so many times. Those crystal orbs that could…

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He had almost forgotten how easy it was to get lost in her eyes. Yet, he did not realize how strong his feelings were. Had they been amplified by recent events? Memories of her had been repressed for so long he wasn't even sure how he felt about her anymore. Though, these _feelings_ could not be ignored.

He opened his eyes – half hoping she would no longer be there. Yet a feeling of relief rushed over him when he found himself once again looking into her eyes. She _had_ to be real. She was _right there_…

"Sesshomaru…" she repeated.

Finally he felt as if he could respond. "Yes?"

"Your voice seems shaky," she smiled.

"How would you know how I sound? You haven't heard my voice in over two hundred years…"

She smiled a little wider. "I could never forget a voice as cold as yours," she stated as her eyes twinkled.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I do not have time for this… this… game of yours."

"Then go – no one is stopping you."

But Sesshomaru could not move. His feet did not move forward. "Why are you here?" he asked in an attempt to cover his stillness.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she replied.

"Hikari…"

"Just listen to me, Sesshomaru," she suddenly snapped. "It doesn't matter why you are here or why I am here. What matters is…"

"I do not need you to tell me what matters!" Sesshomaru unusually rose his voice.

Hikari caught the next words in her throat. Sesshomaru's actions were entirely out of character for him. "Sesshomaru… what…"

"Hikari, you cannot expect to come to me after two hundred years and control me. _I_ am the only one who will decide what is important. _I_ am the only one who will decide what matters. _Why are you here_?"

Shaking her head, Hikari replied, "I thought to save you, but it seems as if I am not wanted here. Sesshomaru, you have changed and I am not sure I like it."

"So what if I have, Hikari? According to you, I am hated by you. You warned me that I had instilled a little bit of hate in you. You wished you had also instilled this hate in me. I have gone these two hundred years wondering if that was true. Every unusual shadow led my thoughts to you. I lived my life silently searching for you."

He paused slightly before he continued. "But as I look at you know, I understand what that hate is. I _have_ changed, Hikari. I doubt it is natural, for I have been questioning it myself. I have always prided myself in my ability to push out my emotions – keeping them locked away. But recently I have been forced to face what I had locked away – and within your eyes I see the reflection of my hate. The even thought that I still find myself lost while looking at you pains me. Your existence here is a mistake."

A small tear rolled down Hikari's cheek. "Sesshomaru…"

_A small, cackling laugh reverberated through the air…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Defilement of Pride**

Inuyasha could barely stand. The ground before him seemed to taunt him. It was tore up. It was _defiled_. How could he let this happen?

Finally losing his remaining strength, Inuyasha crumbled into a heap at the base of his mother's grave. His worst fears had been confirmed when he had come to this place. How could anyone do this to a grave? How could this be done to _her_? Why _her_?

* * *

_Your existence here is a mistake…_

Hikari could not tear her eyes off Sesshomaru. His sudden outburst had thrown her off guard and she could not seem to recover. Had he been affected by the new rise of power as well? She had once been captured by it and now it seemed as if Sesshomaru was a puppet in its twisted game. "This isn't you, is it Sesshomaru?" she whispered softly.

"Hikari…"

"No, you've said enough," she interrupted. "I will leave you for now, but if you ever change your mind…"

Hikari let her words hang as she faded back into the shadows.

* * *

"Mother…" Inuyasha cried.

"Don't cry like that – it makes you weak."

Inuyasha turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha. I do not plan to stay. I will let you cry."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha rose to face his brother – bloodshot eyes blazing. "Let's settle this right now in the presence of my mother – we will see who is better."

"Don't let your emotions take over you," Sesshomaru responded. A quick flash of Hikari's face appeared in his mind. He hung his head slightly at this, but soon regained his composure. "Emotions make you weak."

"You're wrong Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. "My human emotions – those I received from my mother – are what make me strong. They drive me to fight my enemies. They drive me to protect my friends. They drive me to…"

"Stupidity," Sesshomaru interrupted.

Inuyasha's breathing intensified as his anger grew. "What right do you have to insult me here?"

"I have every right, little brother," came Sesshomaru's reply. Turning his back on Inuyasha Sesshomaru continued. "Think about it – you are wasting your time crying over a human's grave."

"But she's my _mother_…" Inuyasha cried.

"Who cares? The nature of the human means nothing. Family means nothing. A true demon is alone."

Inuyasha gazed at Sesshomaru's back. "Alone?" he asked. This was a word and feeling Inuyasha knew well. Before Kikyo, Inuyasha had survived on his own. Then Kagome came through the well and joined his life. Now he had Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. He didn't have to be alone anymore. "What makes you the expert?" he hissed.

"I have been alone a long time, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice softened for the first time since Inuyasha knew him. "The short time I wasn't I wish could be erased from my memory."

"The short time you weren't?"

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's comment and began walking away. "Hey! Come back here! Don't walk away fr…" Inuyasha's voice began to fade as the distance between them grew.

* * *

Inuyasha was left standing in front of his mother's grave. The confrontation with Sesshomaru had left him fuming. It was like no other encounter he had ever had with his brother. Something did not feel right in the pit of his stomach. This new threat may be worse than he had previously thought…

He turned back to look at the small tombstone. A piece had been broken off and laid next to the turned up ground. "I'm sorry, mother," he said softly. "I should have taken better care of you. But don't worry – I know who has done this to you and I am going to take care of it. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done – and what I am about to do."

Inuyasha bowed slightly as a sign of respect then went to rejoin his friends.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from a distance. He wasn't sure if Inuyasha could sense him but he didn't really care.

_Do you have someone to protect?_

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha bowed and then walked away. It was a pathetic sight to see. How could anyone grow that attached to a human? To anyone?

_I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect…_

Sighing slightly, Sesshomaru began walking towards his destination once again.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga waited for Inuyasha to return. Miroku began to grown anxious. After everything Ayumu had said, Miroku had come to the conclusion that Seppuku was more advanced than they could have ever imagined. However, though Ayumu had revealed a lot about his origins, they still did not know the extent of Seppuku's power. If he could create a being as strong as Ayumu, who had left Inuyasha on the brink of death, what else could he do? It was becoming very problematic as well determining whether Inuyasha was of right mind – especially when he insisted on visiting his mother's grave. But how could they refuse his request?

He looked around at those gathered around him. He could see the worried looks in their eyes. They all, Miroku guessed, were thinking the same things as he was. He hoped Inuyasha would return soon so they could treat his wounds, for he would not let them treat him until he came back from his destination.

Miroku still could not understand what had transpired. Cuts had appeared out of nowhere – Inuyasha had fought with an invisible enemy while Ayumu stood idly by. What power did Seppuku and his followers have? And why did Ayumu reveal so much? Was it a trap? Miroku's mind traveled in circles over the issue.

Returning his eyes to the area where Inuyasha had disappeared into, Miroku hoped Inuyasha would emerge soon.


End file.
